Defying Tradition
by night4all
Summary: AU: Sokka is captured and becomes the personal servant of Prince Zuko. A relationship that begins as a Master and his toy, becomes a romance that will force both teens to defy the traditions of their culture. Sokka/Zuko
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This is my first fanfiction, so show me a little leniency XD Rated M for language and themes. _

They were hopelessly outnumbered. Fire-benders were closing in. His mind ran through all the possible exit strategies, none of them would work. His gut was telling him that they wouldn't all be able to make it out of this, and he knew that by now, his gut was always right.  
"Sokka! Have you got a plan for us yet?" Katara yelled from behind him.  
He closed his eyes momentarily in defeat, then called back, "Yes. Get Aang out of here, I'll hold them off."  
"Bad plan Sokka! We're all going to get out of this!" Aang said, his anxious voice carrying clearly over the sound of the battle.  
"We can't all get out of this. You're both too important to the movement to be lost now. Especially you Aang."  
The youthful voice of the Avatar protested weakly, "You're important too. You're my chief strategist."  
"You have other strategists Aang. Now, take Katara, get on your glider. I'll throw a smoke bomb, you glide over them and get out of here."  
"But..." Katara began, but Sokka cut her off, "No time to argue. Go! NOW!"  
He tossed the smoke bomb, and watched his friend and his sister fly to their freedom. The smoke began to clear far too quickly, and Sokka found himself backing involuntarily against the canyon wall. Shaking himself out of his momentary lapse in courage, he raised his sword and charged at the fire-benders, yelling wildly.

A rough hand shoved his face into the dirt. He spat out the mud and grass, and tried to lift his head, catching a glimpse of gilded red shoes before his head was shoved back down again, accompanied by a threatening whisper, "Keep your head down in the presence of the prince, rebel scum."  
Wisely, he kept quite.  
"Who are they?" someone hissed arrogantly, the prince, Sokka guessed.  
"Rebels my lord."  
The prince sighed, "And why have you brought them to me?"  
"My lord, the Firelord said that you were to sentence them."  
"Send them to the Boiling Rock," he said dismissively.  
He found himself pulled up from the ground roughly as the line of prisoners shuffled to their feet. _Prison_ Sokka thought _I can handle that. I could even break out._ His mind was already churning out dozens of escape plans. A soft command brought his plans short, "Wait, I want to see this one."  
The guard shoved Sokka out of line. A pale hand cupped his chin and lifted it, "What's this one's name?"  
"Sokka, of the Water Tribe," he replied proudly.  
"Shut it," the guard growled, back handing him, sending him stumbling. The guard continued, "Chief strategist for the rebellion."  
"Leave him with me."  
"Yes my lord," the guard growled, chains rattling as he unchained him from the rest of the prisoners. He rubbed his wrists and lifted his head to examine the Firelord's son. He was pale, nearing on sickly. His jet black hair was pulled back into a topknot, one golden eye glinted dangerously, the other was obscured by a scar that covered half of the right side of his face. The prince couldn't be much older than Sokka, though he looked much more mature than the slim Watertribe boy.  
"Get him cleaned up," the prince commanded, "Then bring him to my tent."

A servant appeared from nowhere and motioned for him to follow. She led him to a tent, and brushed inside. Sokka followed cautiously, and was confronted by stacks of boxes. The girl sorted through one pile, then finally pulled out a red and black uniform and tossed it to him. Once again she motioned for him to follow her, and, reminiscent of a puppy, he did. The next tent was much smaller, and the girl didn't enter this time. She held the flap open for him, "Wash yourself quickly, put on the uniform. I'll be waiting out here."  
Sokka did as he was told, washing himself quickly, and fixing his hair back into it's customary wolf's tail. When he walked back out, he met the girl's eyes, blue like his own.  
"You're water tribe!" he exclaimed.  
She nodded mutely, "Follow me."  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked, as he followed at a trot, "Am I a servant now?"  
She stopped outside of an elaborate tent, pain in her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" he replied, confused. She shook her head and stepped back to allow the guards to escort him inside.

The inside of the tent was even more elaborate than the outside. A curtain hung near the back, and from behind it the same arrogant voice called out, "You may all leave now."  
The guards left Sokka standing in the middle of the tent, more confused and anxious with each moment. A few moments more passed before the curtain was brushed back and the prince entered. He'd removed his topknot, and his hair fell into his eyes. His lips curled into a sickening smile, "I knew that you'd clean up well."  
He paced around him, a hunter examining its prey, "I'm beginning to think that perhaps, the uniform was a mistake. Take it off."  
"What?" Sokka squeaked out, his stomach sinking fast.  
"Your uniform, off. Now."  
He tried to back away from the steadily advancing prince, looking around desperately for some type of weapon. He spun around, and tried to dart out of the door. A hand caught his arm and pulled him back around. Hot breath brushed against his face, "Don't disobey me. Strip."  
He snapped his fingers, and flames began to dance along the hem of the tunic. Glaring at his captor, Sokka pulled it over his head.  
"And now the leggings."  
Sokka gritted his teeth and slipped them off. The prince's rough hands dragged down his chest, landing on the band of his underwear. He felt the flame as it seared away the band, and left him naked.  
"Down on the floor slut."  
"No," Sokka said weakly, his mind struggling against denial.  
"What did you say to me?" the prince demanded.  
"No!" he said louder.  
His stomach sank as the prince's smile widened. Fire sprung to his hand, and he snapped it, turning it into a whip, "I want to hear you scream."

Sokka did scream, despite his best attempts at silence. He lay on the floor of the prince's tent, the pale man still straddling his hips.  
"You're mine," he whispered darkly, "And now everyone will know it."  
A small flame lit on his finger, and he pressed it against the tender skin of Sokka's stomach. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as the prince traced the symbol of the Fire Nation, and then, on top of that, another character, one that the prince echoed, "Whore."  
Then, abruptly, he stood up, "Now, clean this mess up."

With shaking, weak legs, Sokka struggled to his feet and pulled on his leggings, wincing with each movement. He gathered up the soiled linens, and walked out of the tent. The same Water Tribe girl waited for him. Pity filled her eyes as she looked at him. Stepping forward shyly she took the load from him, "I'll help you with these."  
They walked side by side to another tent. She indicated to a bin, "Dirty laundry goes here."  
She moved to another pile, "You can retrieve clean linens here, and replacements here. As Prince Zuko's personal servant, you'll be responsible for all of his laundry, cleaning his tent, his personal grooming, and any other, services, he requires."  
"You don't," he hesitated, "You aren't disgusted. By me."  
In response, she pulled up the hem of her tunic. A brand, similar to Sokka's own, was on her left hip bone, "Princess Azula."  
Bile rose in his throat, "It's different, for you. I'm a warrior of the tribe, I should have died by my own hand, rather than let him..."  
"Shh..." she whispered, "No one is going to die, especially not you. We'll make it through this, and once the Avatar wins this war, no one need know what we did to survive."  
A spark of hope lit in his chest, and it showed clearly in his eyes. She smiled at him, "What's your name?"  
"Sokka, Hakoda's son, southern water tribe."  
"Kya, Northern water tribe."  
Sokka's breath caught in his throat, "That was my mother's name."  
"It's destiny then, that we meet," she said lightly, "Now, let's get you fixed up."

She led him to yet another tent. Older servants bustled around, many of them with the dark skin and blue eyes that marked them as Water Tribe. Kya nodded respectfully to them and led Sokka to a curtained off section. She had him lay down, then disappeared. She returned with a bowl full of water and a soft cloth, "This is going to hurt."  
"I can take it," he replied with forced bravado, "I'm a big boy."

She flashed him smile, then pulled up his shirt. The skin had already begun to blister badly, she hissed sympathetically, then began to clean it gently. When she finished, she took out a dressing and applied it liberally. The cool salve relieved some of the pain, then she placed gauze over it, and bound it on tightly.

She allowed him to sit up, then said quietly, "As for the soreness you probably feel, I can't do anything about that. It will fade, given time."  
"Thank you, for everything," he said gratefully.  
She shrugged, "It's the least I could do."  
"No," he said seriously, "It isn't."

They smiled at each other, and left the tent. Days passed like that for Sokka, bumbling his way through his new servitude. His friendship with Kya grew, her gentle smile could coax him him from the darkest of moods. A month had passed, his brand healed into a scar, but he still shuddered at the touch of the prince.


	2. Chapter 2

-o-

His servant knelt in front of him. After the first day, he had stopped putting his hair into the pony-tail. It hung to his chin, in a deep brown, complementing his tanned skin. His cerulean eyes were almost glazed over, Zuko knew, in his heart, that his servant was trying to shut out what happened to him, and was about to happen. This one was different from any of the others he had used. They accepted their position, even reveled in it. This one, though, shut down the moment he saw the Prince. Outside though, he often saw the peasant, Sokka, talking to his sister's servant. His eyes would light up, his full lips pull into a brilliant smile, his eyes sparkle. In that moment, he was incomparably beautiful. His heart yearned to have that expression directed at him. Gently, Zuko reached out a hand and pulled his face up, kneeling down in front of him in the same, graceful movement.

Surprise flooded his servant, breaking the emptiness of his eyes. Suddenly, he was consumed with a desire that this servant didn't see him as a monster, something he'd never felt before. He pushed the desire away, no good ever came of such a desire. Roughly, he crashed his lips against Sokka's, feeling him stiffen. His lips traveled down to his neck, eliciting a groan from the other boy.

A cough interrupted him. Zuko's head snapped around, "What?" he called from behind the curtain that sectioned off his bed.  
"Newly captured prisoner for your inspection, my lord," the lieutenant replied.  
"Why are you bringing him to me, exactly?" he growled.

The guard shuffled his feet, "He has a very high bounty on his head, very important to the rebel's cause."

"Fine then," he mumbled and pulled his shirt back on and walked around the curtain, "I was rather busy, this had better be good."  
Another Water Tribe man knelt next to the guard, his face heavily bruised, but he was smirking underneath the bruises.

"Who is he then?"

"He claims to be Bato, second in command to Water Tribe commander; Hakoda."

Zuko examined him critically, "He doesn't look like him."

"I am, I assure you," the man said, too quickly.

His mind flashed back to the memory of the claim that Sokka was the chief strategist. His mouth quirked into a half-smile, "We'll soon find out."  
Anger flared in the man's eyes, "Do you have a Water Tribe girl behind that curtain?" He lunged forward, only to be stopped by the lieutenant.

Zuko smiled knowingly, and slid behind the curtain, "Up, I need you to verify a man's identity."  
His servant stood obediently, reaching down to grab his discarded tunic. Zuko stopped him, and pushed him out of the curtain, following quickly.

He watched as the prisoner's eyes took in his state of undress, and the bite that was already showing on his neck. When his eyes lit on the brand mark, his mouth twisted into a revolted frown. The prisoner spat on Sokka's feet in disgust, "You are a disgrace to the Water Tribe."

His servant didn't move, or flinch, just stared resolutely at the floor. Zuko sauntered up next to him, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "Who is this man? Bato? Hakoda?"

Blue eyes flicked to his own golden ones, confused, "Neither."  
Zuko smiled with satisfaction and turned to the lieutenant, "Was he captured alone, or with a group?"

"There were three other men with him, I have them in a holding pen."  
"Let's go down there, shall we? He's protecting one of them, and Sokka here, is going to tell us who."  
Zuko walked quickly, ahead of the lieutenant, prisoner, and servant. He strode into the holding pen, barely noticing the guards bow to him. He pushed their prisoner roughly into the pen with the others, "Which one of you is the real Bato?"

None of them looked up. He sighed dramatically and pulled Sokka from his place at the door. He questioned him, his tone verging on a satisfied purr, "Which one of these men is he?"

He shook his head mutely. Angrily, Zuko struck him across the face, sending him sprawling in the dirt, "When I ask a question, you answer me!"

Four pairs of eyes stared at the fallen boy, all of them with matching expressions of distaste. Seeing that, he knelt down next to him, pulling him up by his hair, "Listen very carefully to me, bitch. I'm going to leave you in here, with these men, until you decide to tell me the truth. The guards will bring you back to my tent when you're ready."

The guards vanished with the prince, leaving Sokka alone with the four men. Bato stared levelly at the fallen boy, "How long?"  
His eyes begged the older man, "A little over a month, but sir, you don't understand..."  
Bato cut him off, his voice harsh and unforgiving, "What exactly don't I understand? You know what tradition says as well as I do."  
"Bato...?" he begged in vain.

He refused to meet the boys eyes, "Did you or did you not allow a man to take you to his bed."  
"Yes sir, but..."  
"But nothing, take the warrior's path," Bato said coldly, turning his back on Sokka.

He bowed, "I understand sir."

He stood and left the tent, ignoring the guard that fell in line behind him. He knew the minute that he entered the tent that the prince was gone. His bare feet sunk into the plush carpets as he walked over to a chest and knelt down.

He pulled out an ornate dagger, his trembling hands traced over the edge, pricking his finger. Despite his fear, his voice didn't quaver as he intoned a prayer, "Tui and La, spirits of Ocean and Moon. Forgive me, I have dishonored my Tribe, and thereby the spirits that watch over it. With my blood, I atone."

As he uttered the next phrase though, his voice faltered, "Forgive me, Yue."

The cold steel pressed into his skin, and blood began to bead around the blade. Suddenly, pale arms circled around his waist, and slender hands wrestled the dagger from his grip. He spun around and came face to face with the scarred Prince.

Zuko stared down at the lifeless eyes of his servant, terrified by the emptiness. He didn't make any move to get closer to him. He didn't ask him why, he just motioned to the wrist, "Can I see?"  
Mutely, the arm was held out to him. Blood dripped from it, but it was barely a scratch. Zuko allowed his relief to show as he murmured, "It isn't bad."

His servant just sat there, not looking up, unable to make eye contact. He started to shiver, and Zuko saw the muscles in his jaw clench. He slid out of his over-robe and draped it across his servant's slim shoulders. When this failed to provoke a reaction, he lifted the limp body up and brought him to his bed, and laid him down gently. Sokka brought his knees up close to his chest, his arm stretched as far from him as he could manage.

Zuko pulled another chest toward him, pulling out a bandage, and then sending a guard for a bowl of water. When it arrived, he wet a cloth and gently cleaned away the congealing blood. He wrapped the bandage around his wrist tightly. The minute that was done, the arm was pulled away from him and cradled against Sokka's chest.

He stood and summoned a guard to him, "Keep an eye on him."

Silently, he slipped out of his tent and went straight to the servant's quarters. He identified his sister's discarded plaything in moments. He swept in, ignoring the sudden intakes of breath, and the rustle of cloth as servants bowed. He touched her shoulder, "You're friends with my servant, Sokka?"  
Hesitantly, she answered, "Yes."  
"Come with me," he ordered, then turned and left. Stopping only to check that she followed him, he went directly to his tent, dismissing the guard, and leading her to his bed.

Her eyes went directly to his wrist, and a tear formed and spilled down her cheek. Satisfied, Zuko backed out, leaving the two servants alone. He returned to the tent the prisoners were kept in. Coldly, he turned to the man and woman guarding them, "Ready them for execution."  
The woman looked up at him, startled, "I thought that they were to be sent to the Boiling Rock."  
"I have determined that they are a threat to our mission, and therefore must be eliminated. Carry out my orders," he said, letting the sentence drop off with the implied threat.  
They nodded quickly. Satisfied, he left the tent and returned to his tent. Quietly, he lit a series of candles, and sat down in front of them to meditate, blocking out the low voices, willing to allow his servant the needed privacy. Despite his best efforts, he was forming an attachment to the boy, and he couldn't afford to lose that now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hey, sorry I've been such a space cadet about getting these chapters up. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/read/anything XD Some questions have been asked, hopefully they'll be cleared up later. I'm not one to give away all of the secrets in the first few chappies. Anywho, school is almost out, so hopefully I'll get better at updating. Enjoy or hate. _

Sokka deftly pulled his master's hair into a topknot and slid the holder on. The Prince stood, and Sokka pulled at his robes, straightening them, and dusting off invisible specks of dust and dirt. Then he bowed, "You're ready, m'lord."

Zuko grimaced, "I wish I wasn't. Let's get this over with."

It was a month after the incident, and the Prince had yet to try and touch him. Despite the fact that he had previously treated him with disdain, he was now considerate of his servant's well-being, even of his feelings. This complete and abrupt one-eighty, had surprised Sokka. Now, he suspected that he had become privy to a gentler side of Zuko. The side of him that was a teenage boy, rather than the heir to the position of Fire Lord.

Now, they were docked at the capital city. The Prince had been summoned from the offensive, and was to greet his father in a few short hours. Sokka walked three respectful steps behind his master, then fell in with the palanquin bearers as the Prince boarded.

The minute they arrived at the palace, a manservant appeared to guide the Prince to the reception room. Another servant appeared just behind Sokka and whispered, "I'll take you to the Prince's rooms, you can begin preparing it for him."

He nodded and followed the new servant to a set of luxurious rooms. As he watched, all of Zuko's belongings were brought in. As quickly and silently as the servants arrived, they disappeared. Sokka looked at the bags, then sighed and began to unpack them, moving around the rooms as comfortably as he had the Prince's tent.

It was another hour before the Prince burst in, his crimson robes flying around him, strands of hair pulling out of the topknot. He fell into a plush chair, his breath huffing out of him in a gusty sigh, accompanied by sparks. Hesitantly, Sokka approached him. He slipped the heavy gold embroidered robe off of the wide shoulders, then began to knead the knots out of his master's shoulders. Zuko relaxed visibly against his ministrations.

Quietly, in almost a whisper, Sokka asked, "What happened?"

The unmarred side of Zuko's face showed his surprise, and Sokka braced himself for anger at the unwarranted, insubordinate question. To his own surprise, Zuko answered him, "My father is replacing me with my sister; Azula. He said that he was 'disappointed' in my 'lenient and cowardly approach to the rebels'. No matter what I do, I'm never going to meet my father's expectations."

"Father's always have unrealistic expectations for their sons, especially those of high rank," Sokka replied sympathetically.

"Doesn't make it any easier," Zuko snorted.

"I know," Sokka whispered, "It never gets easier, you just get more comfortable with the weight."

He turned to look at him, "Does it?"

He squeezed the Prince's shoulder, "Eventually."

Zuko reached up a hand to touch Sokka's, rubbing his thumb over the scar. His face was completely open, allowing all his emotions to play across the scarred surface, "Will you tell me?"

Sokka took a shuddering breath, fighting to get the words out past the lump in his throat, "It's an ancient warriors tradition. Ever since the first war, when we found out what could happen to captured warriors," he hesitated, then plunged on, "It's never been acceptable for men to lie with other men, in our culture, and so, we developed the 'warrior's way out'. To avoid the disgrace, we give our blood to Tui and La, the moon and ocean spirits."

Zuko looked up at him, "I am so sorry. I didn't know. It's, it's not wrong, in the Fire Nation."

Sokka hiccuped, then smiled at him, "I don't blame you, anymore."

"Well, you should," Zuko smiled back at him, "Thank you."

He blushed and pulled back, "A message came while to you were gone. From your uncle."

"Uncle?" the excitement in his voice brought another smile to his servant's face.

"Yes, he wants you to join him for lunch, a game of Pai Sho, and some tea," he said, busying himself with folding the Prince's robes.

Zuko sat up and ran to the doors, pausing as he threw them open to look back at Sokka, "Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

He nodded and turned back to his cleaning.

-o-

"Uncle!" Zuko said happily, running into the arms of the portly, old man.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh replied, smiling up at him, "It has been too long!"

"It has," he said, still smiling as his uncle led him to a table.

They sat down and began to eat. Iroh looked critically at his nephew, before asking, "So, what have you been doing while you were away?"

"Oh," he said, "The usual. Trying to please a man that can't be pleased."

Iroh frowned, "I see."

They ate in silence for a while before Iroh spoke again, "You have a new servant. A Water Tribe boy."

Zuko choked, "Um...yeah. I do."

"He seems like a nice boy, very polite," Iroh said casually, "He looked very at home in your quarters."

He blushed furiously, "Yes, he is my personal servant after all."

"Of course," he replied, "I just hope that you'll be careful. Men from the Water Tribe are very breakable."

Zuko became very serious, "I know that now."

"I thought as much," Iroh said comfortingly, "How about some tea?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_I wouldn't want to start a chapter without an annoying author's note, would I? I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, and to say, Yes. Iroh knows everything. Oh, and shame on you, Bluetiger (?), now I'm wondering how Iroh knows that. A backstory may be in order. Which is distracting. Anyway, story time! *clap*_

"Can I ask a question?" Sokka said, as he walked beside the carriage carrying Zuko.

Zuko looked over at him, his hair falling into his eyes, "What is it?"

An easy camaraderie had fallen between master and servant after Zuko's meeting with his father, and so Sokka felt little fear as he said boldly, "What's the point of leaving the palace, if you're going to spend the whole time in a shaded carriage?"

Zuko huffed, "I have to, I'm the Prince."

"Right," he said, with a sarcastic smile, "I forgot that you're all high and mighty."

Suddenly, the carriage jerked to a halt, sending Zuko sprawling. Sokka stifled his laughter as the Prince's volatile anger kindled. He stormed to the front, Sokka hurrying behind him. They stopped when they saw a little girl standing in shock in front of the ostrich-horses. Her lip quivered when she saw the face of the prince, "My dolly."

His eyes followed her pointing finger to a small, sackcloth doll under the scaled foot of the ostrich-horse. Sokka tensed, ready to defend the child against his fire-bending wrath, but once again, the Prince surprised him. He smiled at her, and knelt down, handing her a handkerchief, "I'm dreadfully sorry."

He motioned for Sokka to get the doll. Recovering from his shock, he picked up the doll, grimacing at the rip.

Zuko's head spun around, and he frowned with the girl, then offered her a hand, "My servant is clumsy. I'll buy you another one."

Sokka watched in shock as he led the little girl off, the perfect gentlemen. When she skipped off, a new doll clutched under one arm and a cookie in the other, Sokka came up and shyly, brushed his lips over his cheek.

Zuko looked down at him, surprised, "What was that for?"

"I'm proud of you," he said, nonchalantly.

The Prince smiled, inordinately happy at the praise. He waved off his guards, "I'm going to walk the rest of the way."

-o-

Zuko walked into the throne room, the guttering flames that lined the pedestal his father sat on, flared. He braced himself and bowed, "Father. You called for me."

"Yes, Zuko," the arrogant voice filled the room, "I've heard some disturbing rumors."

He shook, a phantom pain flaring in his scar, "What would those be, sir?"

"I heard that you showed _mercy_ to a peasant, one that should have been severely punished for impeding a member of the royal family."

Zuko saw the face of the crying girl, the tracks the tears had made in the dirt on her face, and raised his head boldly, "I showed mercy to a child."

"Mercy is never acceptable. The people will see you as weak, and a weak leader is not a leader at all," he said firmly.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, "I disagree, sir. When a monarch shows mercy to his population, he shows that he is strong enough to punish the offender, but wise enough show compassion to the younger generation that will grow to be a loyal army. When I help a young child, I gain his or her respect, and when they grow older, I gain a loyal guard, servant, or soldier."

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow, considering his son, then said levelly, "You show weakness when you show compassion, but you show bravery, foolhardy or not, when you stand up to the Fire Lord. For now, your transgression will be overlooked. You may go."

He heard his servant following him, but neither made any sound until they were in the safety of his quarters. All the tension, anger and fear left him, and he was forced to brace himself against the wall, his head hanging down between his arms.

A slender arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him around. Sokka pulled him into a long, slow kiss. He hesitated, then responded passionately. When they pulled back for breath, Sokka rested his forehead on the fire-bender's chin, "You were so brave, defending yourself to your father like that."

He smiled wickedly, "Do I get a reward?"

"I think you deserve one," Sokka said shyly, pulling him towards the bed.

-o-

Sokka leaned down to grab his pants and slide out of the large bed. Zuko called after him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the servants quarters," his voice lacking a frightening amount of emotion.

"Why?" he queried innocently.

Sokka turned and raised a cynical brow, "When have you ever wanted me to stay?"

Zuko slid out of bed and walked softly over to him and grabbed both of his hands, dragging him back, "I've changed. Come back to bed."

Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be led back to the comfort and warmth. He curled up against the Prince's chest, his leg wrapped around his thighs and sighed contentedly. Zuko's chuckle ruffled his hair, "Comfy?"

"Yes actually," he said, "You're remarkably warm."

"I'm a fire-bender, what did you expect?" amused despite himself.

"I never know what to expect with you," Sokka looked up, "Can I ask a question?"

"I haven't stopped you yet," Zuko answered, "Now doesn't seem like the time to."

"What changed?" he asked, almost scared of the answer.

"It's not often that a monarch is confronted with the consequences of how they treat people. You forced my eyes open. You're special, you make me remember I'm a human, as well as a prince," he smiled softly into Sokka's hair.

Neither of them saw the trap they were walking into. As their heartbeat's fell into sync, the steel jaws began to close down. Without realizing it, they were both caught in a trap; a trap that neither would be able to leave without tearing apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_And here I was, promising myself that I wouldn't do these every chapter. Oh well. I wasn't sure where to stop this chapter. It switches P.O.V. a lot, sorry :P Any who, hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, I need all the help I can get ;P _

_Oh, and a quick warning. Zuko uses some strong language. Poor angry Zuzu. _

Sokka stacked up his Prince's used dishes. Zuko grabbed his hand and smiled at him, making his heart flutter uncomfortably. Suddenly he was terrified, more scared than he had been that first night. He yanked his hand away and began to walk away.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" his voice was so gentle and inviting, he couldn't stop the wards from falling away from his heart.

Angrily he spun around, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sokka detected the signs that meant Zuko was holding back his temper.

"Why don't you let me hate you?" he screamed, chucking the dishes away from himself, "Why can't you go back to being a jerk-bender? Why do you have to be so sweet?"  
He started to cry, "Being here with you is everything that I should despise. It shouldn't make me happy when you smile at me, and I shouldn't want to stay with you! I should be escaping!"

Zuko quickly crushed the hope rising in his heart. Instead of talking, he walked over and hugged his servant, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," he said, reigning in his emotions and pulling away. He walked away from him and picked up the broken dishes, then walked out of the door. The Prince watched him leave, then ran to find his Uncle.

Predictably he was drinking tea, watching the sun set. Zuko sat down next to him, "I've royally fucked up."

"Your servant?" Iroh replied, astute as always, though the sly smile that lit his face for a short moment showed that his Uncle's mind may not always be above the gutter.

"I thought I could make him happy, but instead I make him miserable. What am I supposed to do?" he burst out.

"You know I can't tell you that," he replied, "All I can say is this; if you love the boy, you need to let him go."

"I can't do that!" he yelled, standing up again, "I _need_ him. He makes me better!"

"If he has indeed made you better, then you know that you can't keep him chained to you. He needs to be with you by his choice, not yours," his uncle answered, unperturbed by his nephew's anger.

Zuko stormed off. When his anger quieted, he found himself standing by the turtle-duck pond.

"Momma?" he said to the sky, "What would you tell me? Should I let him go?"

The sky stayed silent, taunting him. He sat down, trailing his fingers in the water. He pulled them out, flicking the water off before running his hands through his hair. When he looked up again, he saw Sokka walking toward him.

He sat down next to him, "I'm sorry. I don't have the right to yell at you like that."

Zuko looked over at his servant. Cerulean eyes stared back at him, filled with an emotion, if named, could bring them both down. Those eyes were begging him to say what he couldn't. Instead, he looked forward again and said, "Go."

"What do you mean?" he pulled back the arm that had been reaching out.

"Go back to your rebellion, back to your life. I'm letting you go," he said, still refusing to look at him.

"Why?" Sokka's voice cracked, "I thought..."

"You thought wrong!" he finally shouted at the boy, driving him backward, "Get the fuck out!"

Sokka stood and walked off. Zuko wanted to call after him, take it back, but he didn't. He sat there and watched him walk out of his life.

-o-

He set the pen down with finality and folded the piece of parchment. With the quiet footsteps that only a servant possesses, he walked down the long halls until he came to a small set of rooms. He knocked on the door, entering swiftly when he heard, "Enter."

An old man sat, sipping at a cup of tea. He looked up and smiled widely, "You are my nephew's servant."

"Was," Sokka corrected him, "I'm leaving."

The man's smile widened, "That's wonderful. Can I help you with anything?"

"Zuko says that you're wise," he said, moving closer, "When he's ready, could you give him this note?"

"Of course," he said, his eyes showed the boy that he was serious.

Sokka bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you sir."

Then, with the same silence that had preceded his visit, he left the palace.

Sokka leaned up against a tree. It had taken a week for him to reach the last known campsite of the rebellion. Now, he was following the discrete signs that signaled where they had moved to. He knelt by a pond and splashed water on his face. Then he caught his reflection.

His large blue eyes had a depth that wasn't there before. He looked years older than his meager age of seventeen. He almost looked feral, with his brown hair hanging down to his shoulders, and his thin shoulders hunched forward to protect his scarred heart.

"That won't do at all," he murmured to himself, "We have to present a good face at the reunion."

He pulled a razor from his back pocket. With swift motions, he sheared his hair. Locks dropped into the pond, obscuring his reflection momentarily. When the ripples cleared, the paler skin of his scalp showed through the stubble now coating his head.

Then he rubbed his eyes and smiled at the water, "Better."

Now standing up with all the confidence of an innocent, unbroken teenager, he loped off.

-o-

Zuko stared dully out the window. No servant had approached him in the last week, for fear of being scorched. He was missing quiet footsteps and witty remarks. He was being haunted by a quiet, interrupted by phantom faces flashing in mirrors.

He'd almost forgotten that he had a heart. Now he couldn't forget. It cried in the night, ached for warmth in the sun, and it blamed him every moment of every day. It knew what was missing, even if the Prince didn't.

-o-

Sokka had never been more terrified. He stalked the camp, waiting for the perfect moment. Then, in a moment of courage, he walked in. There, drifting from a large tent, was a familiar voice. Smiling, he slid in, catching the speech just as it began.

"...you found us. You're ready to fight. To fight against an enemy that should have been defeated long ago. The Fire Nation stole our dignity, and our land. They've mercilessly killed our family and our friends. Now is our chance. The Avatar is back. With him on our side, the Bending Masters, and the White Lotus, we will win! Meet your fearless leader!"  
A thin boy joined the tall, tan man, "I wouldn't say fearless. I'm just a boy, but most of you out there are too. Who's going to stand up if it isn't us? So, I guess, welcome to the rebellion. Let's kick some Fire-Nation trash!"

Sokka laughed loudly, making the crowd of heads turn. The boy's face lit up, "SOKKA!"

He bolted over, "You're not dead!"

"What? Are you sure?" he looked down, patting himself, "I thought for sure I was a ghost, coming back to haunt you!"

The boy laughed, "We have to show you to Katara and Toph! Come on!"

"Aang," he laughed as he bolted off again, "Slow down!"

The comment was ignored as Aang's shout echoed through the camp. Two girls came tumbling out of a tent at the end. One was tall and slender, with tan skin to match Sokka's, and a long braid down her back. The second was a short, stocky, pale girl, with black hair piled up on top of her head.

The tan girl hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Of course I'm safe Katara," he smiled indulgently, "You're talking to one of the greatest minds of the Water Tribe!"

The pale girl punched him, "Glad you're back Snoozles. Princess was getting unbearable."

"Toph," he rolled his eyes, "Pleasant as always."

The next hours passed as a blur of introductions, and reunions. It was surprising how easily the mask slipped on. None of the people he had known noticed the change in his heart, none of them saw the brand of a traitor.

-o-

Zuko threw the servant from his rooms. Flame burst from him, scorching everything in his room, scouring every trace of the servant from it. He punched a wall, "Stop fucking with my head!"

"Language Zuko," a female voice admonished him.

"What do you want Azula?" he ground out.

"Still not over your servant boy Zuzu?" she said, her pale fingers trailed over the still smoldering ashes of his room, "I would avoid destroying any more property. Father won't be happy about this."

"Just answer the question," he said, his hand snapping out to grab her's, "Then get out."

"Touchy," Azula frowned at him, "I wanted to give you a heads up. They found the rebel's camp. Dad will be sending you back out."

-o-

"Uncle, what do I do?" Zuko was quiet and strangely reserved.

The old man considered him carefully, before walking to a desk, "I cannot tell you what to do, and of this, I cannot even give you advise. Let me tell you this; before you left, Sokka asked me to give you a letter when you were ready. I believe that you are."  
With shaking hands, Zuko unfolded the note. Tears fell without reserve at the scrawled words.

_The one person I should hate without reserve or even a hint of forgiveness, is the one person I can summon no hatred for. _

_The moments when I should be ill with fear and anger and when you should be most on your guard, your mask drops. _

_You have been cruel to me, leaving me in so much pain I could barely stand, but when my heart was in pain, you were gentle. _

_You should be revered, honored, and trusted in your own world, but instead, you are marked as a traitor and bowed heads cannot conceal their scorn. _

_I should feel no pity for you, a seemingly heartless man. I should feel no sorrow for your position, when the position you forced upon me provokes more hatred, but I do. _

_For reasons unknown to either of us, our hearts are opening to one another, and fears that should be hidden are spoken without a hint of mistrust. _

_I've heard tell that often prisoners begin to identify, even love, their captors, and the thought of that terrifies me. _

_What we have, what we had, if that was anything but real, it would tear me apart. You woke me up to a part of me that I would never have felt, if it wasn't for you. _

_I shouldn't wish for you to truly be good, but when my mind wanders, my heart tells me to hope for the unlikely. _

_Against reason, I've been given cause to hope. You gave me my freedom, and then your eyes begged for me to stay. _

_And I can not. Despite your wishes, despite what I may feel, I have to return to my people, return to my cause. _

_I should not wish for you to join me, and yet I do. I want you by my side, despite the consequences it will bring upon us both. _

_Zuko, you are amazing, beautiful. If you want to, if you can, join me. I know that you can find our camp if you need to. Meet me outside, signal me, and I'll be watching. Every night._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. Try not to hate me too much. :D**

Katara was avoiding his eyes. His father was staring at him. Pressure began to build in Sokka's chest. Finally, he burst out, "Just ask me already!"

Startled, they both hesitated, before Katara asked, "Did anything happen to you? Your wolf's tail is gone. I know how much it meant to you, it was symbol to you, more than anything. If they did anything..."

Sokka cut her off, "'Tara, if anything had happened, I wouldn't be here. A servant shouldn't have a warrior's tail, it could send the wrong message. They cut it off."  
Inwardly, he shuddered under his father's skeptical gaze, "Are you sure? You still have time to atone."

"Yes, I'm sure," he snapped, "Rape isn't something you forget easily."

He stood up and ran. He raced through the camp, not stopping until it was far, far behind him, and he was safe in the cover of the trees. Images were flashing through his mind, that first night. The feel of cold steel against his skin.

He trekked through the underbrush until he found a cold pool. Stripping, he immersed himself in the cold, cleansing water. As he ran his hands over the ridges of his scar, voices and memories echoed in his mind.

_He scurried through the hall, lost, and not for the first time either. A man stumbled out of a room, dressed in a guard's uniform. He caught sight of Sokka, a leer growing, "I know you."_

"_Sorry sir," he said quietly, trying to dart away, "You must have the wrong servant. We all start to look the same, all this red."  
"No, you're the Prince's whore," the man stumbled closer, "I can see why he likes you."  
Sokka began to back away, the familiar pit settling in his stomach. He hadn't felt this since the night that Zuko saved him. _

"_I think I'll give you a try," the guard hissed, "The Prince won't mind sharing."  
Two strong hands grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head. They shifted slowly, until one was free. That hand went questing. His tunic fell away, and the hand was fumbling with his leggings, when suddenly, the mass of heat disappeared. _

_Shivering, and nearly sobbing, someone scooped him up, whispering into his hair, "You're fine. He didn't hurt you."_

"Zuko," he murmured, still feeling those phantom arms around him.  
He blinked back into reality and shivered. He hurried to redress, trying to push the uncomfortably memories from his mind. He yanked on his tunic and began the long trek back to camp. As he approached the edge of camp, he heard someone crashing through the underbrush, bellowing, "SOKKA!"

A gruff female voice reprimanded other other, "He's over this way Twinkle Toes!"

Sokka heaved a sigh, then put on a bright voice, "Hey guys!"

Toph halted just before punching Aang, turning to the source of Sokka's voice. She scowled, "There you are Snoozles! We were worried!"

"Awh," he smirked, "I didn't know you cared."

"Cared?" she raised an eyebrow, "Nah. I just didn't want to deal with the Sugar Queen's reaction if you went missing again."

Aang just smiled like an idiot, "Come on, let's get back to camp."

When they once again, were just inside the boundary, Sokka stopped, "I have first watch tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Aang halted, mid step, "Didn't you have first watch last night, and the night before that, and the night before that, and..."  
Toph cut him off, "When haven't you had first watch?"

Sokka shrugged, "I like it. Got a problem?"  
"No," the Avatar looked confused, staring at Sokka like he was a riddle to unravel, "We were just curious. Good night."  
"Good night," he replied shortly, turning on his heel, and heading to the place he spent the nights. The unbearably long nights, when his heart ached, and he felt sick to his stomach with guilt.

Zuko slipped stealthily through the trees. His mottled dark brown and dark green clothing fitting in with the foliage, rendering him practically invisible. As he prowled around the edge of the rebel camp, he watched the patrolling guards, examining each carefully before slipping back into the night to find another.

To his relief, he found a rock, a blind spot in the patrol. On the rock was a slim figure, with knees pulled tightly to the slim chest. His heart swelled. For a while, he watched the watcher, unsure of whether or not to continue with his plan.

When he saw the thin back heave with a sob, his resolve strengthened itself. With a flick of his fingers, he sent a fiery bird soaring over. It fluttered around the figure, before falling into ash. The watcher's head shot up.

Zuko smiled to himself, and sent a series of sparks up from his fingers, illuminating his face. The figure tumbled off of the rock, racing inelegantly to the shelter of the trees. The guard tripped a few feet away, falling into the former Prince's arms.

"It's you, it's really you," his voice was muffled by the fabric of Zuko's tunic, "Thank the spirits."  
"I take it you missed me," he couldn't help but grin.

Sokka lifted his mildly tear blotched face up and scowled. The fire-bender hurried to add, "I missed you too."

"Damn right," his former servant sniffed, "What took you so long?"

"I got your letter two days ago," for once, Zuko's famous temper stayed buried, "I came as quickly as I was able. You've got to get your people out of here."

Sokka pulled away, "What? Why?"

"The army is coming, there's an attack planned one week from now."  
To his surprise, Sokka grinned widely, "This is perfect!"

Zuko half amused, half concerned asked cautiously, "Did you hear what I just said? An attack. You'll be annihilated."

"No, we won't!" his lover was practically bouncing, "Everything's going to work out now!"

"I..." he began.

Sokka lay a finger against his lips, "Follow my lead, and trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

Sokka burst into the Avatar's large tent, dragging a bound Zuko behind him, "AANG!"

The boy air-bender whirled around, then clutched at his heart dramatically, "Sokka, you scared the shit out of me! What's going on? Who's that?"

"I caught him at the edge of camp," he said breathlessly, "He says he wants to make a deal with you."

Aang was intrigued, approaching the 'prisoner', "What kind of deal?"

Sokka's hand tightened on Zuko's shoulder, indicating that he should talk. Mentally, he began to smile, the crazy Water Tribesman's plan slotting into place his mind, "I can give you information, in return for sanctuary."

"What kind of information?" the Avatar sounded excited.

"He says that there's an attack planned on the camp one week from now," Sokka did his best to sound unconvinced, "I heard something of the sort when I was still detained. He still could be lying, but I thought it best to bring him to you."

"Why not your father?" Aang asked innocently, keeping his eyes on the intriguingly scarred man.

"He's Fire Nation and a fire-bender no less," he replied, honesty strengthening his lie, "Useful or not, my father would have him killed."

As expected, the boy leader perked up further at that tidbit, "Firebender?"

A nudge to his ribs, and Zuko found himself speaking again, "I would have been a master soon, if I had stayed."

If possible, Aang brightened even more, "Sokka, go get Katara and Toph. This man could solve a lot of problems around here."

Sokka cast one last look at Zuko before slipping out of the tent. Aang squatted in front of him, "What do you need sanctuary from?"

"See this scar?" He turned his head, "Mark of a traitor to the Fire Lord. I committed my second offense two weeks ago. Betraying my liege and country twice is a capital offense."

"What did you do?" the Avatar inquired, drawn into the story.

The Fire Prince knew the perfect answer, one steeped in truth, "I fell in love."

Aang considered him for another moment, then said, "Would you like to be my teacher?"

It all clicked. That had been Sokka's plan all along. He contained a proud smile, and answered calmly, "Are you sure I would be a good man for that position?"

"You'll be the best!" he said trustingly, then he paused for a moment and added sheepishly, "Also, my access to fire-benders is generally restricted to battles. You're pretty much as good as I'm gonna get."

He snorted, "And with that vote of confidence, I accept."

Sokka hesitated outside of his father's tent. It wasn't as though he hadn't been expecting the summons, he knew the moment he went to the Avatar instead of Hakoda with a prisoner, he would be angry. Still, knowing and acting were two different things,

"Man up," he muttered to himself, before brushing the tent flap aside and walking in.

Hakoda sat at a table. Pakku, the water-bending master on one side, and a horribly familiar face on the other.

"Dad," he said tightly, "What's Hahn doing here?"

The young man in question, barely a year older than Sokka, sneered at him, "When Bato was murdered, I stepped up to take his place. Got a problem with that?"

"Bato's dead?" he exclaimed. He hadn't spared a thought for the man since that night.

"That is a matter for another time," Pakku stopped him from responding, "We have a greater issue at hand."

Hakoda spoke next, "You captured a Fire Nation soldier and brought him to the Avatar, when he should have been turned over to us."

"He was a greater asset to Aang," Sokka stood firm, "You would have killed him, and he was no use to us dead."

"And how do you know that he isn't a spy? That his information isn'false?" Hahn pressed.

"You may have forgotten, but I was kept prisoner in a Fire Nation war camp for several months. I would have to be deaf not to hear about battle plans. By no means do I trust him, but what I heard backs up his claim," the lie came swiftly, and without the usual pangs of guilt.

"Sokka," Hakoda's voice was laden with disapproval, "You are a warrior of the Watertribe. You should have reported the capture and brought him to me."

"I am first and foremost the Avatar's strategist," Sokka countered, "You forget who's flag we march under, and who's direction we follow. You may lead the army, but Aang leads the people. I follow the Avatar, and if that means that I have to disobey my chief, than I will."

He pulled a scroll from his bag and tossed it on the table, "Those are the battle plans of the Fire Nation, and my suggestions for the offensive. Try not to get slaughtered."

Then he stalked out of the tent.

A girl that reminded Zuko of Sokka was staring at him. To be more precise, she was glaring. She turned her death-stare to Aang, "What are you thinking? You can't let a _prisoner _train you! He could kill you!"

"He's not going to kill me," the Avatar stated with a naïve smile, "He's on our side. Or, rather, he's not on the Fire Lord's side, which is pretty much the same thing."

"He could be _lying! _He's Fire Nation, he can't be trusted," the girl insisted. Zuko studied her more carefully, there was something about the set of her mouth. Had Sokka ever mentioned a sister

"Tell them Zuko!" Aang's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"If I wanted to kill the Avatar, he'd be dead by now," Zuko sighed, "I've betrayed the Fire Lord twice now. Nothing I do is going to make him take me back, so why would I try?"

"He's not lying," a gruff voiced girl added.

"See Katara!" the Avatar bounced happily, "Toph agrees with me. There's nothing to worry about! I'll have Sokka keep an eye on him if you're still worried."

Slowly, she nodded, "Fine."

"Come on Twinkletoes," the second girl, Toph, began to walk out of the tent, "We have training to do."

Without another thought to his prisoner, Aang skipped out after her.

The girl, Katara, walked over to him and idly began to swirl water around in her fingers, "Aang believes the best in people. Me? I've been betrayed before, and I know better. Your people killed my mother and captured my brother. If you lay one finger on him, or any of the people in this camp, you won't live to see another day," With a flick of her hand, she sent the water flying, cutting a leg off the table, "Understand?"

Without flinching, he nodded, "I understand."

She tossed her braid over her shoulder and exited the tent, "Good."

Within seconds of her departure, a wonderfully familiar face entered. Sokka beamed at him, "My plan was awesome, admit it."

"You're a genius," he smirked, "Now come over here."

The other boy complied readily, allowing Zuko to capture his mouth. When he pulled back, Sokka pouted, "What?"

Zuko rattled his chains, "Kind of tied up right now."

Sokka paused, then tackled him to the floor, grinning wickedly, "I kind of like it. The tables have turned. You're my prisoner now."

He chuckled, "They have indeed. What are you going to do with me?"

"Have my wicked way," Sokka leered at him, before claiming his Prince.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long. I had terrible case of writer's block. I was almost hospitalized. I swear. Anyway, someone asked a question last chapter about when this is happening. It's an alternate universe. Basically, Fire Nation took over everything, and the rebels, mostly Water Tribe, are fighting back. Yay! I hope you like this chapter. Byez XD_

"SOKKA!" someone shouted. Reluctantly, Sokka rolled off of Zuko, calmly fixing his hair and straightening his shirt.

"What is it 'Tara?" he hollered back.

"Oh," Katara walked in, "You're already here. Aang says that you're to guard the prisoner at all times."

"Figured he would," a secret smile crept to his face.

"Yeah," she muttered, her eyes dragging slowly over them. They lingered for a moment too long, before she shook herself, "I'll see you later then."

"Right," he answered noncommittally. With one last glance at the two of them, she left.

Sokka sat back down. Zuko, having watched the exchange with interest, asked, "Is she your sister then?"

"Yeah, younger sister," he answered, leaning up against the taller boy.

"She's," he searched for the right word, "Fierce."

Sokka laughed, "'Tara considers it her duty to protect the family. She can hold a grudge, but if you're on her good side, she's nice I guess."

"She told me that firebenders killed your mother," he prompted.

"I was nine, and she was eight. They were looking for the last waterbender of our tribe. My mother lied, said it was her, to protect Katara," he said shortly, avoiding his lover's eyes.

"My mom's name was Ursa," startled, Sokka turned to him, "When I was ten, my father tried to convince my grandfather to name him heir instead of my uncle. As punishment, he was ordered to kill me. My mother killed Ozai so that I would live, and then she was banished. She and my uncle, they were the only two who ever loved me, until you came along."

Neither boy said anything. They looked into each other's eyes, understanding without words. Their foreheads rested against the other, breathing together, drowning in the feeling of togetherness.

-o-

Sokka dipped his hand into a small pot of black paint, putting the final touches on his war paint. His stomach plummeted as he looked into the mirror he held. His hand trembled over a cup of water. Without thinking, he cradled his wrist, rubbing his thumb over the faint scar. As he stared at his cropped hair, he wondered if he should give up his traditional war paint as well as his wolfs-tail. After all, he was no longer a warrior of the tribe. There was the familiar dull ache in his chest, the ache that only faded when he was by Zuko's side.

Someone hollered his name, and the inner debate ended. He reached for his boomerang, tucking it into its sling. Then he hefted the comforting weight of his sword and exited his tent. Night hung heavy over the camp, the silence of the planned ambush weighing heavily on the rebels hearts. However, instead of joining the rest of his tribe, he walked to the ragtag group around the Avatar.

Toph was grinning in anticipation. Katara was serious, water swirling around her as she directed it to the pouches at her side. Aang bounced up and down nervously, a smile flickering on and off. A few other earthbenders hovered around, none that he recognized.

Katara looked up and caught sight of him. She wandered to his side, "Are you still fighting with Dad then?"

He grunted, "As long as Hahn is fighting with them, I've fighting here."

The sound of a horn startled the youth. They all tensed in anticipation. Aang breathed in deeply, then, "Let's move out."

No one knew how long they walked. Everyone's energies were fixated on the plume of smoke that rose in the distance. Sokka, along with ten others, pulled ahead of the rest. Fire Nation guards hit the ground with a soft grunt. None lived long enough to send out an alarm.

They formed a loose ring around the Fire Nation camp. A nod passed along the line. Rebels braced themselves. A rumble, beginning low and building strength, shook the camp. Some soldiers made it out of their tents before an avalanche of rocks fell on their tents. Others had no such luck.

Panic spread through the ranks of Fire-benders. Ice arrows took down those without armor. Out of the panic, a call rang out, and they began to organize. Another horn blast, and the rebels charged in.

Sokka did his utmost to block out the sounds of screams, listening for commands. He concentrated on the way his blade flashed in the moonlight, instead of the scarlet blood that coated the blade, and his armor.

Fire lit up the night. Ice and water flashed, lethal as metal. The earth rumbled. In the distance, a peaceful boy with glowing eyes brought hell down from the heavens. Sweat dripped down his face, wiping away the war paint he had agonized over.

Without warning, Sokka found his face in the dirt, brown mixing in with the greys and whites. Instinct forced him to roll over and face his attacker. Amber eyes glared down at him, hate contorting the man's face into a grotesque mask. He fumbled in the mud for his sword, but a boot came down on his arm.

Another hand groped behind his back as words tumbled from his lips, "Hey, come on. That ain't a fair way to fight."

"What would scum like you know about a fair fight?" spit landed on his face, "Is it fair to kill us in our sleep?"

Sokka's fingers found the comfortable grooved wood, and his hand latched on. He wrenched his arm free, hurling his boomerang with the other. He scrambled to stand, his knees hitting the ground, hand grasping his sword desperately before he managed to regain his footing.

Metal bit into his side. His own sword swung out, hitting flesh with a dull thunk. He kept one hand pressed into his wound as he stumbled away.

A horn sounded again. Red helmeted heads swiveled around. Flames faded as the Fire Nation beat an ungainly, disorderly retreat.

Tiredness filled every inch of Sokka's body, and he sunk to the ground. He caught a glimpse of eyes, a shade to match his own, before he faded gratefully into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sokka woke, the first thing he felt was a dull ache in his stomach. The second was a gust of cool wind across his abdomen. Thoughts arrived slowly in his consciousness, slogging through a sea of mud to reach him. He ran a hand over his stomach, finding bandages. Then, inevitably, they crossed the raised ridges of his brand.

His stomach did a flip, his heart leaped into his throat as it began to race. He sat up slowly, wincing as his wound stretched. Once in an upright position, he tugged the blankets he lay on up over his hips, covering his scar as much as possible. Then, with trembling fingers, he lifted the edge of the bandage. His heart sank when he saw pink, newly healed skin. Katara's work.

The flap of the tent was brushed aside. His sister entered, her eyes barely flickering over him before she walked over to the other cot occupying the space. One of the earthbenders, Haru, Sokka thought, lay in it.

Glowing water bathed the other man as Sokka watched, wondering when Katara would speak to him. When Haru fell back into a fitful sleep, she turned her head in his direction, still not meeting his eyes, "You're awake. That's good."

"Is it?" he couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice, "Wouldn't you rather have me lying in a burial pit?"

"Yes," she replied immediately, then back tracked hastily, "No. I-I don't know."

When her eyes rose, only to fall again before they met her brother's face, he snorted, "You can't even look at me 'Tara, why pretend?"

Her mouth twisted into a frown as deliberately she raised her head and looked Sokka square in the face, "You lied to me Sokka. You lied to Dad. Worse, you lied to your chief. What did you expect from me?"

"I'm still your brother. Is it too much to expect that no matter what happens, or has happened, you would still want me alive?" he fought to keep desperation from his voice.

"Sokka," for a moment, he thought he heard an undercurrent of a plea before it was chased away by hardness, "You lied to me. If you can't trust me, why should I trust you?"

Sokka's nostrils flared, then all the tension flooded out of his body, "When does our dearest Chief, I doubt he'll allow me to claim him as father, plan on summoning me before the Council?"

"As soon as I tell them you're healthy enough to stand for punishment," she too, lost the note of challenge.

"Then tell them," he said, standing up, allowing the blanket to slip off his hips, revealing the brand again. She cringed, further strengthening his resolve, "No sense in waiting, is there? I'll be in my tent."

Zuko sat in the small tent they allowed him. The battle had ended over fourteen hours ago, and Sokka had yet to show his face. Millions of scenarios flooded his mind. Sokka, lying dead, charred beyond recognition. Sokka, captured again, forced back into the life he despised. Sokka, injured, in pain, needing him.

"No," he muttered, "He's fine."

A small shadow appeared outside his tent. Hope fluttered in Zuko's chest, but then a small boy entered, shadowed by a larger man.

The little one spoke, he couldn't have been older than thirteen, "Sokka tol' us to guard you. Says he's gonna be pre-preoca-preoki-"

"Preoccupied," the large one rumbled.

"Righ' tha'," the boy nodded emphatically, the large helmet he was wearing slipping over his eyes, "Said to tell ya tha' some imb-embi-imi-"

"Imbecile," once again the tall one grunted the word for the small one.

"Yeah, immasil, scarred him up real bad, and now he's gotta own up. Or somfin like tha'," the boy finished.

Zuko barely managed to keep his horror from surfacing. Sokka had been found out, and judging by their 'warriors way out' the response would be less than kind. Then he realized that the boy was studying him. He sighed, "What?"

"You don' look like the ovvers," the boy answered casually, "Kinda nice, like. I'm The Duke. This is Pipsqueak."

"Zuko," he hid a smile, "And thank you, I think."

The Duke squatted down next to him, "So, you're on our side now?"

"I guess," he shrugged, "I'm not with the Fire Lord."

"Wan' some advice?" the boy didn't bother to wait for an answer, "Better stay away from 'Tara, and Jet, if you wanna make it. Those two hate firebenders more'n anyfing."

"An' the Water Tribes," Pipsqueak grunted.

"An' them," The Duke nodded, "Some're nicer than ovvers, but ya gotta be careful. Anyways, 'nuff chitchat, we'll be outside."

Zuko watched the odd pair amble out, stunned by the lack of hostility. Then a small laugh spilled from him, they were exactly the kind of people that Sokka would enjoy. The thought of Sokka brought him back to sobriety. His lover was in trouble, and it was entirely his fault.

-o-

The flap to Sokka's tent was flung open. A Watertribe warrior stood framed in light. Sokka looked up, his fingers still running over the thin scar on his wrist, "What?"

The man's lips twisted into a sneer, his nose crinkling in disgust, "Sokka of the Water Tribe, you are ordered to stand trial before the Council. You are charged with betrayal of our tribe's traditions, and the Spirits that govern us."

He stood, head raised high, "Lead the way."

As he walked through the camp, people he had once considered friends averted their eyes. The braver ones, ones that didn't know him personally, spat at his feet. His pride kept his spine straight, and a cocky smirk firmly in place. He'd felt shame for long enough, he'd more than paid the price for his cowardice, and now he refused to allow his shame to govern him any longer.

The large Council tent was ringed with people, though none dared enter as spectators. He felt their eyes on him when he passed inside, his neck prickling with the glares of disapproval they shot at him. His guard dropped back, joining the throng outside.

Inside the tent, on a raised dais constructed of tables, the Council members knelt. His father had the central position, Hahn on his left side, Arnook—the northern chief—on his right. On either side of them were the Water-bending masters; Pakku, and Katara.

Hakoda spoke, "Kneel."

Sokka, ever the obedient boy, knelt.

"Show us the brand," it was a plea, as much as a command. His father hoped that there would be no brand, that by some miracle, his son had not disgraced him. Bitterness rose like bile in Sokka's throat. With deft hands, he loosed his tunic, his low-slung pants showing the mottled pink ridges clearly.

"So it's true," Hahn's voice was unyieldingly cruel, "You whored—"

"Enough Hahn," Hakoda commanded, "Sokka, would you care to explain to the Council why you stand here today, and why you lied to your chief?"

"What is there to explain?" he snapped, "You have all the evidence you need."

"If you wish to keep your life, you will tell how you got that scar," the dull, pounding anger that had begun to build the moment his sister hesitated wish him alive, grew. They were cruel—no other word could describe it—to force him to describe his humiliation.

"I was captured. A nobleman took a shine to me," Sokka spoke in clipped sentences, not allowing his father to escape his gaze, "He took me to his tent. He raped me, then he branded me. I served him until I escaped. I'm alive because I refused to be a coward. I refused to take my life, rather than live with what happened to me. I'm alive, because I'm no use to the Avatar dead. Because I'm not a fool with a warped sense of honor, who would believe that the Spirits who created us, would wish me dead, because I was _raped!_"

Every eye on the room was fixed on him, every expression conveying disgust. This time, it was Arnook who spoke, "To lie with a man is to rebel against nature. It is to rebel against the Spirits."

"Look at his wrist."

Startled, Sokka turned to his sister. Every eye in the room was now on her. Again, the same bland tone, she repeated, "Look at his wrist. I saw it when I was healing him. There's a scar there. He did try to atone. Perhaps it is as he said, the Spirits have another mission for him, and they could not allow him to die."

"There is no way to know that Katara," Hakoda recovered his voice, "The wishes of the Spirits are not for us to guess at."

"Not for you, maybe."

Again, someone interrupted, and again, it was the voice Sokka least expected. This time it was Aang, standing just inside the tent, accompanied by Toph. Both seethed in righteous anger. The Avatar continued, voice trembling, "But for the Avatar, the bridge between the Spirit and the mortal realms, it is possible. Even without communicating, I can tell you that this is wrong. When did your teachings become so warped, that you would believe any creating Spirit would wish death upon their chosen people?"

"You people are SICK!" Toph stared in disbelief at Hakoda, "You want your SON to kill himself? You think he should die become of what some perverted bastarddid to him?"

"Arnook," the chief quailed under Aang's glare, "Do you think that Yue, one of Sokka's _friends, _ would wish it? She's the Moon Spirit now. Do you truly think your daughter would ask for blood as penance?"

"Neither of you has any right to interfere with the ways of our tribe," Pakku's voice remained steady, "Even you Avatar. This is our way. Sokka, as you have shown no remorse, and have mocked our ways, we cast you from our tribe, and sentence you to death."

A wind whipped around the room, "If you lay a hand on him, you will no longer have me as an ally. As you have cast Sokka from your tribe, I claim him as my kin. You no longer have any authority over him. You want to hurt Sokka, you have to go through me first."

"Worse, you have to get through _me!_" Toph added.

Sokka stood up and flashed the Council a grin, "Sorry, looks like I got myself a new family."

They all stormed from the tent, Toph pausing to flip the room off, before joining her friend. Safely in the Avatar's tent, Sokka dropped his cocksure smile, "Thanks guys. I owe you."

"You don't owe us anything Snoozles," the blind earthbender grunted, "If anything, you owe those bastards a good ass-kicking."

"Yeah," Aang nodded, "I just hope you don't mind being my family."

"Eh," he said breezily, "I've always thought of you as a little brother anyway."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" he said quietly, "Didn't you trust us?"

"I trust you," Sokka rubbed his forehead tiredly, "I just didn't, don't, want to talk about it. Look, it's been a long day. I'm going to crash in my tent."

"Sokka," Aang called as he began to leave. He paused and tilted his head to show he was listening, "I'm glad you didn't kill yourself."

Sokka turned his head slightly, a small smile twisting his lips, "Yeah, me too."

**A/N:** _Heh, I decided to put this at the end, instead of the beginning. I'm sneaky like that. Anywho, it has been brought to my attention that in the last chapter, I wrote Ozai when I meant Azulon. Unless it really, really bugs you guys, I don't want to change it. 'Kay? _

_Other junk; I hope you like Pipsqueak and The Duke. I don't really know them well enough to get a good grasp on their character, but I hope you ilke it ;P_

_I know that Katara is being really bitchy, but I hoped to show that she doesn't really want him dead, not really, and Hakoda is trying to be a Chief, instead of a father. _

_Also, I should get cookies for updating so quickly. Just sayin'_

_My note is too long. Byez! XD_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _This a mostly fluff chapter while I try to figure out where the plot is going from here. Don't hate me for the lack of anything important happening here. Byez!_

Sokka approached the Duke and Pipsqueak. They jumped up to attention, "Sokka! The prisoner is asleep."

"Thanks for watching him guys, I've got it from here," he flashed them a smile as they nodded and walked past him.

He brushed the tent flap open, slipping in as quietly as possible. The dim light of a flickering candle lit the room. Zuko lay half in shadow, black hair falling over his closed eyes. From this angle, there were no scars to be seen. Sokka sat down next to him, brushing a hand over his cheek, "We're so alike, you and I. We both have scars to mark us out as traitors, and neither of us did anything wrong."

He placed a soft, feather-light kiss on the man's pale forehead, then lay down next to him, curling against him. Zuko stirred, "Sokka."

"Sh..." he murmured, nestling against his chest, "Just sleep."

A hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight, "Love you."

"I love you too," Sokka replied, but Zuko was already asleep.

The Watertribe boy sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep was slow coming, but the gentle warmth of the firebender kept his fears far away, for the moment.

-o-

Zuko woke at the crack of dawn. He frowned, he had dreamed that Sokka had come into his tent last night and fell asleep next to him. Roughly, he shook his head, dislodging the cobwebs of the night. Then he sat up, and looked down. Sokka was there, sleeping, his mouth slightly open, a trickle of drool running down his cheek.

The exiled Prince laughed, then bent down and kissed Sokka's cheek, then his mouth. The boy groaned, and rolled over. Zuko grinned wickedly, and began to run his fingers lightly over his tan skin. Sokka shifted, groaning again.

"Sokka," he whispered, "Sokka, wake up."

The boy didn't open his eyes, but his breathing hitched, and a hand lifted and weakly swiped at him, "Go 'way, wanna sleep."

Zuko moved until he was directly over his lover, his lips brushing his ear, "Wake up love. Rise with the sun."

Sokka began to stir, his eyes cracking open, "World's nicer when I'm asleep."

The firebender softened, climbing off the boy, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here," he mumbled, looking towards the shadows already passing in front of the tent. Zuko nodded, "Where then?"

Sokka stood shakily, stretching his cramped muscles, "Let's grab some breakfast, and I'll show you."

The boy led him to a long white tent, motioning for him to wait outside. Minutes later, he emerged with steaming buns wrapped in paper. He handed one over, already biting into his.

They ate as they strolled through the camp. They walked out of the camp, into the forest. Once out of sight, Sokka took his hand shyly and led him through the maze of trees. They emerged at the same pool Sokka had hid in before Zuko had been 'captured'.

They settled down on the mossy bank, the smaller boy leaned over, trailing his fingers in the water. Zuko waited patiently for him to speak. Without looking up, and barely even moving his lips, he began his narrative, "I was 'summoned' before the Council. They cast me out of the Tribe, and they would have killed me, except Aang showed up, and adopted me or something."

"How did they find out?" Zuko asked gently.

"I got stabbed in the ambush. Katara fixed me up. She must've told my dad," he shrugged carelessly, "I guess she just didn't care."

Zuko looked at the boy. Sokka's eyes were dry, his mouth set in a quivering line. Tentatively, he reached out a hand. Questioningly, the boy took it, and found himself pulled into an embrace. Abruptly, all of the feelings he had been holding in rose to the surface. His shoulders shook in an effort to suppress them.

"You're safe here," Zuko whispered in his ear, "You don't need to hold it back."

That was all it took. The floodgates opened, and sobs began to shake the delicate boy. Zuko sat there, memories of his mother rising to the surface. Just as she used to, he began to rub Sokka's back, murmuring nonsense words into his caramel hair.

Even after the sobs and tears stopped, they stayed like that. Eventually Zuko pulled back and lifted Sokka's face. As gently as he could, he kissed the salty tear tracks away. Finally, when all the tension had fled from his lover's body, he asked, "So, you're the Avatar's...son?"

That produced a watery chuckle, "Big brother I think."

They stood up. Sokka turned his head shyly away, before his whispered, "Thanks Zuko."

He shrugged, "I owe you far more than a little comfort."

Another silence fell, then Sokka's gaze flickered to the water. He looked over to the firebender, than said casually, "So...water fight?"

"You're such a child," Zuko rolled his eyes.

Sokka huffed, then leaned down quickly, flicking water over him. The normally straight-laced Prince glared at the boy, before tackling him into the water. They splashed and shrieked, before crawling, doubled up in undignified giggles, onto the bank.

Zuko stared in awe at the soaking, ridiculous, childish, brave Watertribe, before saying reverentially, "I love you, so much."

Completely oblivious, Sokka answered, "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: **_I totally thought I'd updated. Oopsies. XP_

Sokka looked down at his sopping clothes, then back up at Zuko, "Well, this is going to be difficult to explain."

"Allow me," he took a deep breath, then exhaled onto him. Steam rose from Sokka's clothes. He patted them, then looked up in amazement.

"Completely dry, nice trick."

He laughed, and repeated the same thing to his clothes, "It comes in handy."

Zuko's eyes flicked to the sky, "I promised to start Aang on his firebending after lunch. We'd better head back."

Sokka nodded reluctantly, "Yeah...I guess."

He enjoyed the walk back to the camp, the quiet, the solitude. When he returned, he knew with fearful certainty that his whole world will have changed.

His prediction was true. The familiar blue eyes of his people failed to rise to meet his own. Someone spit on him when he walked too close to a particularly belligerent group. Beside him, Zuko tensed. As casually as he could, Sokka lay a hand on his arm, warning him off. With little success, he tried to contain his relieved sigh when they entered the Avatar's training area.

Aang hailed them with a gleeful whoop, "Zuko! I'm ready to start! What're we going to do first?!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, letting a hand trail over Sokka's arm in a silent farewell, before he walked over to the overly exuberant air-bender.

Sokka settled down to watch. He had been sitting there for a little less than two hours when Toph plopped herself down next to him. Without preamble, she stated, "You're hiding."

"Am not," he denied it too quickly.

The blind girl snorted, "Dude, you suck at lying. Even if you didn't, I can tell. You're hiding from them."

"Fine," Sokka grunted, "I'm hiding. You want to make something of it?"

"If you let them scare you, they've already won," Toph stated it simply, in her typical gruff manner. Then she sighed heavily, blowing her bangs up in exasperation, "I'm not good at the whole 'touchy-feely' thing."

"No shit," he muttered, his eyes glazing over as he watched Aang try to control a flickering flame.

"Look," Toph stood up, moving in front of him to command his attention, "Don't let them win."

She began to walk away, but then she stopped and turned back to him, "You know, Aang and I didn't find out about the trial on our own. Katara told us."

Sokka sat frozen in his seat. Katara had told them? Why would she do that? She had told him that she wasn't sure if she wanted him dead!

"This doesn't make any sense," he muttered.

He looked up, then stood and shouted to Aang, "I'm going for a walk!"

The Avatar signaled that he heard with a wave and a grin. Zuko shot him questioning look, but Sokka shoot his head slightly, then walked out of the training area. He walked as quickly as he could to Katara's tent, avoiding people where he could. When he arrived in front of the small tent, he hesitated, trying to take a steadying breath. It did nothing to help his racing heart.

He walked in. Katara was alone, reading over a scroll. Sokka coughed nervously. She whipped around, startled, then flopped back down on her bed, "Spirits Sokka, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"On a tent flap?" he snorted, "Let me know how that works out for you."

The corner of her mouth quirked up before she schooled it back into a frown, "What do you want?"

"Toph told me that you warned them," Sokka glared at his sister as if daring her to challenge the statement, "I want to know why."

"Why? You're my brother!" she tossed her arms into the air, standing up to pace the room, "You don't understand the position I'm in! I can't just abandon my tribe's traditions. I don't want you to die, and I want to KILL the bastard who did _that_ to you, but I won't go against my chief, or my father!"

"I don't understand your situation?" he laughed bitterly, "I'm in exactly the same position. I can die, and appease our fucked up tradition, or I can be thrown out of the tribe, denied by my family, and live. Life over death."

It was Katara's turn to laugh, "Life over death? You tried to kill yourself. I saw the scar."

"And then you decided to turn me over to the Council!" Sokka lost any semblance of calm.

"I didn't turn you over!" she shouted back, "The warrior that found you told Dad, I would never have ratted you out!"

Her brother sunk to the floor, stunned, "You didn't tell him? But...I thought that you..."

She shook her head, "I didn't."

"So, you don't hate me?" he looked up at her, pleading, until she sunk down next to him.

"No, I don't. I'm angry at you, for not trusting me, and angry at whoever did it to you," Katara stared seriously at him, "Please, tell me who it was, then I can restore your honor."

"No 'Tara," he shook his head, "It's over with, I'm not telling you."

Her eyes widened, "You're protecting him! Sokka!"

"Whatever," he stood up.

"Sokka!?" Katara shouted at him as he left the tent.

Zuko breathed deeply, concentrating on his firebending. Sweat dripped down his forehead, stinging his eyes. Fire exploded next to him, disrupting his concentration. He turned slowly to his student, frowning. The Avatar smiled sheepishly up at him, "Sorry about that. I lost control."

He sighed, frustrated, "Firebending is based on emotion, when you let your thoughts stray from your goal, you lose your control over the flame. You must use your emotion to fuel the fire, but then use your control over emotion to control the flame. Clear your mind and try again."

"Clear my mind," the enthusiastic boy muttered to himself. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, before he opened his palm, a small flame flickering there.

Zuko kept his voice level, mimicking his uncle, "Good. Now, lend the flame your passion, but keep its growth in check. Don't allow it to expand too quickly."

The flame grew in strength. Aang's eyes opened slightly, his mouth twisting down in concentration. It grew to the size of the boy's head, before it flared brightly and died. Disappointed, his head fell. Zuko smiled slightly, "That was adequate. We'll continue this lesson tomorrow."

As expected, Aang perked up, bouncing to the sidelines, "Did you see that Toph? It was AMAZING!"

The girl's gruff voice carried easily to where Zuko stood, "Yeah, Twinkletoes, it was great. Let's see if you can do any better at Earthbending."

Aang's groan provoked a chuckle from the former Prince. He turned and walked to the opposite side of the training area. A wet towel fell over his head, "Here."

"Thanks," he grunted, wiping his face with it, "Anything interesting happen on your 'walk'?"

Sokka sat down next to him, "I ran into Katara."

"How did that go?" he kept his voice neutral, all the while wishing he could erase the tremble from his lover's voice.

"Well, she doesn't hate me," he answered, shrugging, "But now she's mad because I'm protecting you. She doesn't know it's you, of course,"

"If I had known—"

"You didn't, so there's no point in wondering," Sokka cut him off, then softened and smiled slightly, "This is better than before. Better is good."

Zuko snuck a look across the arena, before he brushed a quick kiss across his lips. He whispered, "You're so brave."

Sokka blushed, and ducked his head to hide a grin, "You too."


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: **_I feel obliged to provide excuses every time I take a long time to update. I had a hard time getting started on this section, had to locate my outline and read it to get back into the story. Anyway, things are picking up, excitement awaits. Cliffhangers (sort of) and all that good stuff. On we go!_

Pale and tan fingers entwined. Warmth blossomed across Sokka's palm, spreading up his arm. He laughed, loud and bright and brilliant. The sky was blue, the air held just enough chill, that Zuko slipped an arm around him, with the pretext of warming him up. There was no one in sight, the world was at peace.

Then someone was shaking his shoulder, whispering insistently in his ear. He tried to shake them off, to keep walking in this fairytale land. But blackness was already spreading through the blue sky. His eyes opened, focusing blearily on the face hovering in front of his.

"Wha' is it Duke?" he slurred, struggling to sit up.

The boy sat back on his heels, "The Avatar said for you to get to his tent, fas' as you can. Somefin big jus' 'appened."

Grumbling to himself, Sokka crawled out of the warmth of his bed roll and pulled on his shirt. Then he followed the boy out into the bleary dawn. The sun was just beginning to edge up over the horizon, filtering bright orange and yellow into the gray sky.

When he arrived at Aang's tent, Katara and Toph already sat on pillows. Aang was crouched in front of a prisoner.

A girl, her face smudged with soot, brown hair singed at the edges, kept her eyes to the ground. Recognition hovered at the edges of Sokka's awareness.

"Aang," he said cautiously, "What's going on? Why'd you drag me from my bed, in the middle of the night."

"It's almost morning Sokka," his friend said, young face solemn, "This is important."

The moment Aang said his name, the woman's head rose, turning towards him, "Sokka?"

He looked down at her, and gasped in shock. He walked to her side, kneeling down next to her, "Kya? Is that you?"

"I heard that you were freed," she smiled weakly, "I'm glad to see it's true."

"If I knew you were coming, I'd a baked a cake," he grinned at her, "What took you so long?"

"I was taking a well earned break from your spirit-awful jokes," her smile brightened slightly, "But I couldn't procrastinate any longer."

"She told us that she has news of another attack. A huge one, but she wouldn't give us the specifics until she saw you," Katara said from behind him. Sokka turned to look at his sister, she raised an eyebrow.

"We were friends, while we were prisoners at the same camp," he turned back to her, and took her hand, raising her to her feet, "Come sit down, we'll get you some food. Food makes everything better."

"Same old Sokka," Kya commented, taking a seat next to Katara.

His sister turned to her, "You know him well?"

"I was working at the war camp where he was taken after first being captured. We had, a lot, in common," she answered carefully, "He was there for two months, so we came to know each other well."

Sokka turned back, after sending the Duke off for food. He walked quickly back to his friend's side, "What did you want to tell me?"

"You said you were his," at that she nodded toward the Avatar, "Strategist. You were the only one I could trust enough to tell. There's an attack planned. You've got to run. Run as far and as fast as you can."

"I'm the plan guy," he smiled at her, "And I've outsmarted the jerk-benders like a million times. We can handle another attack."

Kya shook her head roughly, "You've never seen anything like this. Every soldier the Fire Lord has is being gathered. Every fire-bender the nation has is being summoned. They're going to attack on the last day of summer. The Fire Lord is going to wipe the rebels from the map."

She took a deep breath, then plunged on, "There's something else. I don't know what she meant, but Azula told me that on that day, she would have the power of a hundred suns."

"And you're sure she wasn't exaggerating?" Aang said anxiously.

"I'm sure," her smile was tight, her blue eyes haunted.

"Tell me everything you know about their attack plan," Sokka said, trying to keep the pretense of a calm, logical strategist.

-o-

Zuko woke as the sun rose. He dressed quickly, then stuck his head out of his tent. Pipsqueak waited outside. The lumbering giant raised a hand in salutation.

The fire-bender looked around, "Where's Sokka?"

"Meeting," the man grunted.

"Did he tell you when he would be back?" he asked anxiously.

Pipsqueak shook his head, "Been talking since night."

Thankfully, the more talkative of the pair came dashing over, "Hey! Sokka says to tell you tha' they jus' got impor'an' infamashin, an' they need you ta come an' help 'im."

Once Zuko got past the kid's sometimes rambling pronunciation, he nodded, "Is he in the Avatar's tent?"

The Duke nodded, "Yeah, they've bin talkin' since, like, the middle of the nigh'. Oh, an' he said ta tell you tha' there's an ol' frien' of your sister's there, an' ta be extra nice."

"An old friend," the fire-bender repeated. The image of Sokka's friend rose to his mind, and he nodded again, "Thank you."

He set off quickly in the direction of Aang's tent. If one of his sister's slaves had escaped, there was something seriously wrong. No one escaped his sister's claws. No one.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n:** _I'm really really really sorry this took so long. Kiss and make up? Pwease?_

Sokka pulled Kya to a separate area of the tent. She immediately pulled him into a hug, "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, pulling away and sitting down. Kya sat down next to him, wrinkling her forehead quizzically. Sokka hurried to explain, "There are some things that I need to tell you, before anything else happens."

"Go ahead," she prompted, smiling encouragingly.

"The man who held me set me free, you know that already, but it's more complicated than that. The first thing you need to know is that I've been expelled from the tribe. My father discovered what happened at the camp, and the Council kicked me out. Only the Avatar's protection kept me alive."

"Oh, Sokka," she began, leaning forward to comfort him.

"I'm dealing," he cut her off, "But there's something else. After the incident at the camp, _he _never touched me again. He was gentle, kind even. We became friends. He didn't want-"

"Sh..." she hushed him, "I already know that he left, and I already believed you had something to do with it."

"He's a good person now," Sokka continued to explain, words spilling from his mouth, unstoppable, "I know it. And the thing is, he's here, but they don't know who he is. You can't tell them Kya. Please, if they find out, they'll kill him, and he's important. He's teaching the Avatar. We _need _him to win this war."

"I won't tell," she took his hand, "I don't trust him, but I trust you. If you say he's on our side now, I'll believe you, until he proves me wrong. Okay?"

"Okay," Sokka grinned and pulled her into another hug, "Spirits I missed you Kya. I would've come and rescued you, you know that, right?"

She tightened her hold on him, "I know, I know. But I'm free now, that's all that matters."

They heard an exuberant exclamation from Aang, and pulled apart. Sokka scrubbed at his eyes roughly, than stood up, "Come meet Zuko."

He tugged her into the main room. Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly when he caught sight of their clasped hands, but Sokka remained oblivious, "Zuko! This is Kya, I met her at the war camps."

"I'm sorry," he apologized in lieu of greeting, "I am sorry for everything that you experienced at the hands of my countrymen."

"Sokka said you're on our side," Kya said coldly, "I'm ready to believe him, for now, but that doesn't mean I'll accept your apology for what you did to my friends."

Katara frowned as she watched the exchange, tucking away a series of questions for later, and walked over to the trio, "Are we going to get on with this, or what?"

Sokka launched into an explanation, "Kya's been telling me about their plan, and I was hoping you could help us out, assuming of course, that you might know something about how they make plans, and there was something that was confusing all of us, and-"

"You're babbling-"  
"Calm down-"

Kya and Zuko interrupted him, their words tumbling over each other and grinding to a halt. Kya stolidly ignored the fire-bender, while Zuko's face closed down even further.

Aang, sensing the tension, motioned toward the table, "We've got a map, with the positions set up. Kya can explain it again, okay?"

The Watertribe girl nodded, "Fine."

They all circled the table. Kya pointed at a spot near the capital city, "I've been piecing together information from other slaves for a while. The Fire Lord has decided to wipe this rebellion completely off of the map, to serve as an example. This is where we think that they're building airships, for an aerial attack."  
She pointed indicated the Earth Kingdom capital cities, "They've increased security at all of the major cities, and are monitoring all trade routes. They're trying to cut off your food supply."  
"They've gathered all of their foot soldiers, and will be marching on this camp, trying to weaken you before the attack," she sighed, "And then there's what Azula told me. She said that on a specific day, they would be stronger then ever before."

"Sozin's comet," Zuko murmured, tracing his fingers over the paths Kya had indicated.

"Who's what now?" Sokka asked, frowning as he examined the map.

"Sozin's comet," the lone fire-bender repeated, "Named after my grandfather. It's going to pass close to the Earth, and fire-benders will be able to harness it's power, increasing our own abilities. There's no way that you'll be able to survive an attack of this magnitude."

"No," Sokka shook his head, concentrating on the map, "We can do this. Just give me some time, a lot of maps, and paper, and meat. I need meat."  
Aang's eyes hardened to a dark grey, "Sokka's right. We can't let them scare us."

Zuko looked from one to the other, then sighed, "It's going to be a long day."

-o-

Katara hooked her arm through Kya's, "Come on, we'll leave the planning to the boys. Let's get you some food, a place to sleep, and a shower. Sound good?"

"Are you kidding? That sounds amazing," she smiled gratefully, eagerly following Sokka's sister from the tent.

Katara waited patiently as they found her breakfast, a tent to sleep in and a change of clothes. Then she said casually, "So, you were with my brother at the camp?"

The other girl paused, her back tensing visibly. She replied cautiously, "I was."

"I know what happened to him there," she probed carefully, "Did you?"

"I knew," Kya said tersely.

"Does that happen often? To captives?" Katara's eyes flashed with anger, ignoring the other girl's discomfort.

"If they're pretty enough," she answered bitterly, "And if the commanding officer takes a liking to them."

"Even the men?"

"They're the worst. Even if you weren't chosen like Sokka was, they'll take advantage of the women, or men, whichever way they lean," Kya turned slowly, face blank, "They corner you in the dark, and no one stops them. Some of the soldiers stop to watch. Some of them help. If you fight back, it's worse for you. Some slaves only last a few encounters. They're the weak ones. Some grow used to it. They're the broken ones. And there's the ones that get marked.  
"Firebenders go through slaves like paper. The marked ones break and are cast aside. Some of them kill themselves. Others get killed by your kind. The self-righteous.  
"Only the strong ones live. Sokka's a strong one. I hope you understand that."

Katara's fingernails carved half moons into her arms as she listened. Unable to turn away, or to open her mouth as she absorbed the horror. She shook herself, then asked another question, "Who was it? Who marked my brother?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kya's eyes narrowed. Their protective spirits collided, sparks flying between the two women.

"To avenge him, and restore his honor."

"Sokka will have to tell you. I won't," she answered firmly, "Thanks for the food, and the tent."

"You're welcome," Katara glared after the woman, lips thin and white with anger.

-o-

Once Kya left the tent, Zuko looked up from the map, "Do you trust her?"

"Kya?" Sokka said in surprise, "I trust her with my life."

He nodded, forehead knotted in thought.

"Why?"

"Because," the former prince shook his head, "Azula is not the type to let important information like that slip to a mere slave, no matter how much she wished to intimidate."

"Which means we have to consider the possibility that Azula wants us to know," Sokka clenched his hands into fists, "What does she want?"

"Maybe she wants to help us?" Aang supplied.

"My-the Princess?" Zuko scoffed, "She's only out to help herself. No, it's more likely that she wants to lure us into a trap."

"So, all we have to do is anticipate her move, before we fall into her trap, then out think her and beat her at her own game?" Sokka asked, sarcasm dripping from every word, "That should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah," the young Avatar echoed weakly, "Cake."


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: **_Chapter's kinda short, sorry. Mentions of sex in the last paragraph, but nothing explicit. Mostly fluff. 3_

"I'm going to get some water, do you two need anything?" Zuko said, already standing.

"I'm good, thanks," Aang replied, shooting a quick smile in the fire-bender's direction.

Sokka barely looked up, "I could do with a drink."

The sun was high. The autumn breeze soothing against legs stiff from kneeling. The sound of the camp rose and fell around him like the sea. Snatches of conversation drifted to him from groups gathered around tents. Refugee children tumbled and dashed around him, weaving in and out of tents and rebels. The more serious, those with scars and blank eyes, sharpened weapons and cleaned armor.

He was nearly invisible here. Unlike the palace, or the war camp, there were no servants bowing as he walked past. No viscous rumors following him. No hurriedly cut of sentences or rushed whispers. Still the occasional insult, but nothing like the palace. He almost reveled in the anonymity.

He filled two cups with water and began to weave his way back to the Avatar's tent. Suddenly, there was a tug on the back of his shirt, and he was being pulled into an out of the way corner. The cups hit the dirt as he whirled around, ready to defend himself.

Zuko deflated quickly. It was only Kya.

The woman glared at him. In spite of himself, a chill ran down his spine. She was one of the hardened ones. There was ice and steel in her blue eyes. Cold, dangerous depths. Slaves like her were put to death at the palace. He wondered why Azula kept her.

Instead of asking, Zuko relaxed into a more casual position, "What do you want?"

"There's nothing I want from you, _fire-bender_," there was so much venom in that one phrase, it sounded a curse, "That you can give me. You're going to listen to what I have to say, and then I'm going to walk away."

Zuko widened his amber eyes slightly, as if to say, _I'm listening. _

Kya's nostril's flared angrily, but she bridles her anger, "Sokka told me that you were a better man. I heard from palace servant's that you let him go. And yet, somehow, I find you at a rebel camp, and Sokka's been cast out from our tribe.

"The only reason," she pauses, her hand flexing as if she was about to attack him, "_Only _reason I haven't said anything to the Avatar, or, spirits-forbid, Katara, is that Sokka asked me to keep you a secret. He trusts you. He may even believe he loves you, and turning you in could cause him more harm than good."

She takes a step closer, and Zuko has to fight to keep himself still, "But I feel it my duty to tell do something for him, so I'm talking to you. You've ruined his life. He's lost everything because of your selfish, ignorant, greed. Sokka, while a brilliant strategist, doesn't have even a hint of common sense when it comes to things of the heart. He's still suffering because of that, because of _you_."

She turns around, stiff with contained rage, "Just think about him for a change."

When alone again, he bends down and collects the cups. The camp loses it's simple magic for him, as he walks back through, cups refilled. As the sound swirls around him, all he can do is imagine how it is for Sokka. The way the conversation stalls around him, and parents pull their children away like he's a monster.

He pushes back the tent flap and pauses, just watching.

Sokka leans over the table. Lines crease his forehead, his mouth, normally turned up, is set in a determined frown. All his energy is focused on the problem at hand. So young, to have such responsibility. Not that anyone remains young for long, in a war.

Sokka arches his back, stretching. He turns his head and catches sight of Zuko in the tent opening. His face relaxes, eyes sparkling with welcome, though all that comes from his mouth is a sarcastic, "Finally."

Zuko hands over the cup. Sokka's fingers brush over his, before he tosses back the water. He swipes a hand roughly over his mouth, then grins at Aang, "I need to stretch my legs."

Aang nods, "I've got training with Toph soon, we'll meet back up after that?"

"Super," the tribesman drawls, before turning to Zuko, "You up for another walk?"

The fire-bender remains silent, ducking his head in consent.

Sokka smiles and heads out. They reach the edge of camp quickly, once again passing into the forest. The boy laughed, "This is sort of becoming our place, you know?"

"Yeah," Zuko mumbled.

"Okay," Sokka halts, hands on hips, head tilted and frowning, "What's going on with you?"

"I've been thinking."

"About?" he draws out the word, trying to hide his anxiety.

"I've ruined your life," Zuko says bluntly, "I should just leave."

"First off; Aang needs you too much for you to leave," Sokka barely has to think before he begins to talk. Something close to desperation colors his tone, "Second; I don't want you to leave. Third; where would you go? And fourth; I think I'm old enough to decide whether or not someone's good for me. And you're good for me."

Those are all the words that Zuko wants to hear, but the nagging feeling remains. He tries again, "I'm not good for you. It's because of me that you were kicked out of the Water Tribe, and if I stay with you, and they find out, it'll all go to hell."

"More than it already has?" the joke is weak, and Sokka winces after saying it, "That's not what I meant."

He reaches out, cradling Zuko's face, "Look. It may not be easy, and I may lose a lot because of what we have, but I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"I don't want to make you miserable," it sounds weak, and Zuko almost hates himself for that, but he can't help it.

"You don't," Sokka reassures him, and pulls him in for a kiss. The water-tribe's lips curl into a smile against the fire-bender's, and when they pull away, his smile widens as he says, "See?"

In the silence that follows, a longing creeps into the air between them. Sokka pulls him farther into the trees, to their haven by the pool. He begins to pull off his shirt and leggings. Zuko follows suit.

When Sokka begins to lay down, Zuko stops him. He lies down on the moss, and pulls Sokka down on top of him. Startled, the tan boy blinks down at him, "Are you sure?"

Warmth blossoms in Zuko's stomach, and he smiles softly, "Yes."

After, they lay together in the moss, enveloped in warmth. Languidly, they partially redress, before falling asleep, curled into each other's warmth. The world falls away from them, as if reluctant to disturb the lovers. Almost as if, it could see the future, and wanted to allow them one more moment of peace.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _I know, I'm a horrible person! I haven't abandoned this story though! I just took a break for Nanowrimo. I'm back though, and I promise there won't be anymore month long breaks. Anyways. ONWARDS_

Sokka and Zuko dressed slowly and made their lazy way back to camp. Their walk back was filled with gentle touches and soft smiles. That was, until they heard shouting from the camp. Sokka picked up his pace, his fingers slipping from Zuko's grasp.

They found the entire camp gathered around the Avatar's tent. Sokka shoved through the people, Zuko close behind. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Katara and Kya were shouting at each other, top of their lungs.

"HE ISN'T YOUR BROTHER!" Katara screeched.

Kya spat in her face, her voice growling and dangerous, "At least I treat him like he is! Unlike YOU! You kicked him out the MOMENT he became trouble!"

"I haven't ABANDONED my beliefs! I still have MORALS!" she sent the spit flying back, hardening into ice. It sliced across Kya's cheek, blood dripped down her face.

The woman's eyes hardened and she launched herself at the other girl. Sokka finally shook himself free of whatever spell held him. He, followed by Zuko, sprinted at them, and began to pull them apart. Zuko held Kya, while Sokka held Katara back.

"What's going on?!" he shouted at his sister.

She turned around and slapped him, "This is all YOUR fault!"

She stormed off. He blinked, his hand on his cheek. The crowd began to disperse. Zuko let Kya slip out of his arms. She walked over to him. When her hand landed on his arm, he flinched, before turning to her, "What was that about?"

"Your sister doesn't believe in secrets between friends," her right eye was slowly turning purple, "You need to talk to her."

"I think I'll just go work on the battle plans," he sighed, all the happy after-glow gone. He brushed past her and into the tent.

Zuko followed him to the table, and let his arm fall around the other boy's waist, "It's going to get better."

Sokka leaned into the arm, "I know. I just get tired of waiting sometimes."

"Then let's take your mind off of it, yeah?" he said, "Let's figure out Azula's plan?"

He sniffed, then smiled brilliantly, "Let's kick this bitch's ass."

-o-

Sokka fell into an exhausted sleep the moment he hit the floor of his tent. His head hurt from thinking. His legs ached from standing. Despite his tiredness, his sleep was far from peaceful. A faceless woman held Zuko captive, burning him alive. Katara had him trapped in ice, preventing him from saving his lover. Then the faceless woman blasted his sister with lightening. The ice melted and he was falling through darkness. Invisible people sung to a chorus of "Whore" as he fell.

He hit the ground every bone in his body breaking. He lay there, useless in the blackness. In the distance, the black was chased away flame. The flame approached him and transformed into Zuko. The prince sneered down at his broken body and torched him.

He woke up screaming.

Sokka threw off his sweat soaked blankets and paced to the small table in his tent. He opened his copy of the battle plan and went back to planning.

There was no guard over Zuko when he woke up. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, turning the sky blood red. He shivered. Azula. They had been up until midnight pouring over the map and throwing out ideas. They still had nothing. Sokka had seemed feverish in his attempts to out think his sister. He was undoubtedly starving.

"I'll surprise him," he mumbled to himself as he walked to the kitchen tent. The cook barely glanced at him, before handing him two portions of breakfast. Zuko bowed his thanks, and hurried to Sokka's tent.

When he brushed the flap back, he saw Sokka's back as he bent over the low table. The map was spread out before him. Another lay beside it, covered in black markings. The boy was still writing franticly.

Zuko sat down next to him and pushed the bowl of porridge to his lover, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little," Sokka's voice was hoarse, "I wasn't tired."

"Liar," Zuko replied immediately, "Eat something."

"You don't have to tell me twice," the other boy flashed a weak smile.

The fire-bender allowed him a few minutes to eat, then he asked, "Nightmares?"

Blue eyes turned to him in exhausted surprise, "How did you know?"

"I'm no stranger to them," he scooted closer to lean over the map, "Did you come up with something?"

"Hm?" the abrupt change of subject threw Sokka off for a moment, before he recovered, "Yeah. I thought that maybe Azula wanted to lure you to her. You're still the oldest son, which means that you could contest her right to the throne. Maybe she wants to get rid of the competition.

"I don't think that the Fire Lord knows that she let information leak out. I doubt he would have let her endanger their plans like this, so I doubt that they're expecting an attack there. They'll probably be weak. A small group should be able to take them out.

"As for the supply trains; they're too well guarded to attack directly. We need to get rebels in as guards if we want to weaken them. An attack in the middle of the route, when they aren't expecting one, and with a reduced number of guards, we might be able to take them."

"You've been hard at work," Zuko said in shock.

"Yeah," he mumbled sheepishly, "Apparently I do my best thinking in the middle of the night."

"It's morning now though," the fire-bender said slowly, "And it will be a few hours before Aang needs you. Judging by the circles under your eyes, you got less than three hours of sleep last night."

"Where is this going?" Sokka said warily.

"You should use this time to sleep," he pulled him up and over to the cot. He sat down and pulled him down with him, "I'll keep the nightmares away."

Sokka's eyes were already closing, "I 'spose a few hours can' hurt..."

Zuko pulled him into his chest, "Sleep."

His pale hand carded through the scruff of hair covering the tan scalp. Eventually his lover's halting breath steadied and deepened. Content, he sighed.

Sokka woke up abruptly as his comfy human pillow jerked upright upsetting him. From the tent door, he heard someone say, "What's going on here?!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Yay! I finally got this finished. It was difficult. So be appreciative. :P Anyways. More cliffhangers! Just a quick reminder of what happened in the last chapter and then we're off!_

_Sokka woke up abruptly as his comfy human pillow jerked upright upsetting him. From the tent door, he heard someone say, "What's going on here?!"_

-o-

Sokka looked to the where the voice came from. Silhouetted against the sky stood Toph. He spilled from the cot, "I can explain!"

"Sure you can Sokka," her arms were folded, eyes shadowed under her hair, "I suppose you both just fell down. Half-naked. On the bed."

"Please, Toph-" he began again.

She held up a hand, "I don't want explanations. You'll only lie."

"I-" he began uselessly.

Toph turned away, "I don't care who you screw. Just don't get caught. Again. You should be thanking me, anyone else would have told Katara. Don't lie to me ever again Sokka." She paused, her head turning slightly, "We're meeting in Aang's tent in one hour. Don't be late."

The flap fell closed after her. Sokka scrambled away from Zuko, still breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his half inch of hair, "Spirits Zuko, we have to be more careful.

"I know. I shouldn't have dozed off, this is my fault," he moved to kneel next to the watertribe. Gently, slowly, he lay a hand on the other boy's back. When he didn't jerk away, he began to rub in slow circles.

Sokka clenched his trembling hands, "It's going to be fine. We'll be fine. She's just mad I kept this from her. Everything's fine."

Zuko kept his hand on his back, waiting to speak until the tremors had ceased. Then he lifted the caramel colored chin, rubbing a thumb over his rough skin, "I won't let anything happen to you, even if they do find out. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he turned his face away, "But we need to be more careful. You should go back to your tent."

He stilled, hurt flashing across his face. When he answered, it came out harsh, "If that's what you want."

Sokka looked up, eyes widening in panic, realizing what he said, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course not," Zuko's eyes narrowed as he stood. He turned and began to stalk out of the tent. Sokka hesitated for a moment, fear holding him back. In that moment, the tent flaps fell closed, and his silhouette disappeared.

He fell to the ground. The braver part of him screamed for him to follow Zuko. The cowardly part begged him to stay. Leaving the tent now would betray him. Still, the braver half insisted that he couldn't let the man he loved walk out like that. The cowardly part showed him images of his fate if he were to be discovered. The hate on his sister's face. The disgust of his people. Losing everything he has. Everything but love, bravery reminded him. Sokka clutched at his chest. His heart was tearing itself apart.

-o-

The Avatar's team met in his tent. No one was quite sure what it was, but something dark hung in the air. Zuko entered before Sokka. No one really cared enough any more to comment on it. Kya and Katara stood on opposite sides of the tent, sparks flying between them. Toph was darkly brooding in a corner. Aang was lost in all of the angst. Then Sokka entered. His eyes were blood-shot, but he still managed a shaky, partly false smile as he said, "I think I've got something!"

The disheartened group drifted to the table. Sokka lay out his map and pointed to the capital cities, "The first thing we need to worry about is supplies. A starving army is no good. So, this is my idea."

His hand swept over the crumpled surface, outlining his plan for them, "We send in a group of rebels, disguised as guards for hire. They'll travel with the trading routes, following closely by a select group of raiders. The raiders will need to be strong benders. Along the route, the raiders will disrupt the guards as much as possible, without being detected. The guards themselves will try and weaken the others, by poisoning their food and other sabotage."

A wicked gleam lit Toph's eyes, "I think I know some people."

"Good," he nodded to her, before stabbing another place on the map, "Once the train reaches here, the raiders will attack, and the guards will join them. My thinking is that with a smaller number of guards, and in a weakened state, we can still take them down.  
"The only problem is that this will only work once," he looked back up at the group, "When they figure out that we infiltrated their guards, security will only tighten. We've got to grab as much as we can. I'm thinking we should strike more than one trading caravan."

"I like it," Toph grinned, "Give me a good group of earth benders and a water bender, and I've got the supplies covered."

"Okay, so what about the airships?" Aang said worriedly, "How are we going to deal with them?"

"The only way is to keep them out of the air. We need to hit them fast and hard. It's in Fire Nation territory, so we can't send in a large force. For this, we're going to need a quick, quiet, strong, and most of all, small group of people. They need to get in, sabotage the ships, and then get the hell out. If they get caught, they won't survive," Sokka glanced up, "What do you think?"

"Who would you send?" Katara challenged her brother.

"We've got some of the Kyoshi warriors here, they're fast and silent. I'll go, because I know the design of the ships-"

"What about Jet?" she asked, "He's strong, he can move without being seen, and he's smart."

"He's got a grudge," Sokka replied instantly, "He'll let his hatred of the Fire Nation get in the way of the mission. We need to go undetected, and there's no way he can accomplish that."

"Jet's smart, he'll follow the plan," Katara argued.

"He'll try and become some sort of martyr and end up getting the rest of us killed!" he shot back.

"Why don't you trust him?" his sister leaned across the table.

His eyes hardened, "You heard, same as I did, what he did to that village. He killed everyone in it. He's out of control! Why do you trust him?!"

She flushed, "He's on our side! Why are you so anxious to get back to the Fire Nation?!"

"Okay!" Aang finally broke in, "I think that's enough. Sokka and the Kyoshi warriors will take care of the airships. Jet will go with Toph and her crew. What are we going to do with the foot soldiers?"

Still fuming, Sokka turned back to the map, "We move camp."

"You want us to run?!" Katara objected immediately, "We need to stand and fight! Dad's tired of sneaking around like a _coward_."

"We won't be running," he ground out, "We booby trap the place. They get here, and we blow it sky high. Then the rest of your battle-hungry water tribesmen can attack them head on. They want a fight, they can have it. I'm just trying to even the odds so they don't all end up _dead!_"

She backed down, arms folded, still glaring.

Aang was deep in thought when he spoke, breaking the tense silence, "There's one thing I'm still worried about; Fire Lord Ozai's heirs."

Three people in the room froze. Three people who knew a secret that could be lethal for any one of them. They looked at each other, panic clear on their faces. Then the panic cleared from one face, and stepped forward, "I can give you their Prince."


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: **_gooood-ness *sigh* i hope you like this chapter, it was hard to write. _

Every eye in the room turned to Zuko. Aang cocked his head, curious, "Really? How?"

"He's already turned himself in," the firebender knelt before the Avatar, "And he's on your side. Whatever you want him to do, he'll do it."

Sokka's fingers were carving half moons on his palm. To see his proud lover kneeling before someone, it wasn't right. Fear for Zuko's life kept him tense, ready to jump to the man's defense at any second.

"Y-you're the Fire Prince?!" Aang's face was contorting through a thousand emotions. Surprise, hurt, distrust, and anger fought to win a place in his heart.

Katara had no such dilemma. Water spun around her, hardening into sharp spikes of ice. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the hurtling toward Zuko. He turned. Fear widened his eyes, but he didn't move.

Sokka was already in motion, ready to push the fire-bender out of the way, when a wall of earth exploded into the space between Katara and Zuko. She whirled on Toph, "What're you doing!?"

"Look," she planted her hands on her hips, "Sparky already turned himself in. He's done nothing but help us. I think he's earned our trust."

"Toph's right," Sokka said immediately, "He's on our side."

"He's the enemy!" she screamed, "He's going to sabotage us!"

"But he hasn't," her brother argued, "He's been training Aang to kill his _father._ I'm pretty sure that's a sign that he's on our side."

"I've pledged to serve the Avatar," Zuko's voice was calm, but by his sides, his hands were clenched into fists, "I will do nothing to undermine your efforts."

"May I speak?" Kya moved out of the shadows into Aang's line of sight.

The boy nodded, "Of course."

"I was still a slave when Zuko left. I was there when he renounced his father," her blues eyes darted to Sokka, and she flashed a quick, reassuring smile, "He's truly on your side, and even if he wasn't, he can't return to his father's court any longer."

"Please, Aang," the former prince bowed again, "I didn't tell you my identity because that was the only way I saw to get you to let me join your cause. I'm telling you now because I can get rid of Azula for you. Let me do this."

Aang shook his head, "I can't decide this right away. I'll call you when I've made my decision. Sokka, take him back to his tent. Post guards around it again. Katara, don't go near him. I won't let you kill him, no matter what I decide."

The earth wall fell. Katara, fuming, stormed out of the tent. Toph cast a quick look back at the rest of the tent, then hurried after her. Sokka motioned for Zuko to follow him. Kya made to leave, but Aang said softly, "Wait, not you. I want you to tell me more about him. As the prince."

She turned back and nodded her consent.

-o-

The very minute that Sokka and Zuko were in the fire-bender's tent, Sokka pulled him into a tight embrace, before pulling back and looking over him anxiously, "I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

Zuko stood stiffly, "I'm fine."

He deflated quickly, "You're still angry, aren't you?"

"Of course I am Sokka," he snapped, "You rejected me!"

"That wasn't what I meant," he struggled to keep his emotions in check. As he explained, the tension in his voice faded to resignation, "I was afraid. I'm _always_ afraid. We got caught, and it scared me Zuko. It scared me bad. Being with you is the most dangerous thing I've ever done. I could lose everything."

"I've already lost everything," Zuko's eyes flashed, anger sharpening the soft gold edge, "I gave up _everything _for you Sokka. My place as heir, my honor in the eyes of my people, my home, my _family_. All I want is for you to love me that much in return!"

"I do love you!" Sokka turned his head away, shame making it impossible to face his lover, "I'll give up everything for you. I will. But that doesn't make it any less frightening. I messed up Zuko. I know I did. I'm sorry that I'm a coward, but I'm trying. I'm trying to love you as much as you love me."

The fire-bender softened and reached out. Gently, he lifted Sokka's chin, and looked into his eyes, "You're not a coward, and I know you love me. I'm sorry."

They kissed, lingering in the embrace. Their foreheads pressed together. Sokka sighed, "I have to go stand guard. Tomorrow," he leaned in for another quick kiss, "We'll continue this."

Zuko smiled, "My brave guard."

-o-

Aang looked solemnly at Kya, "So. What was he like?"

"Well," she looked up from her seat on the floor, "He wasn't a good person. Not to your standards. He wasn't as bad as some of them though. He had a bad temper, and there were times when he would hit slaves, but we were never afraid of him like we were of the others. He never once took us to his bed, or cornered us in the dark.  
"Then, one day, he did. He took a slave. He was awful to the poor girl," a shadow of old pain flashed in her eyes, "But then, out of the blue, it was like he became a new man. He began to treat her kindly. He learned, I don't know, how to love?"

The Avatar frowned, "What happened to the girl?"

"He let her go," Kya smiled softly.

He stayed silent, then said slowly, "Why do you and Sokka trust him so much?"

"I knew the slave girl, and she told me that he was a good man. I believe her," she replied simply, "I've seen how he's changed. I don't know about Sokka though, you'd have to ask him."

"I will," he turned away, "Could you please ask him to come?"

"Of course," she bowed her head, then left silently.

-o-

Sokka entered the tent hesitantly. Aang's eyes were closed, deep in meditation. Sokka looked around, then sat down awkwardly. The Avatar spoke without opening his eyes, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, "Have you decided yet?"

"Not quite," he opened his eyes, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," Sokka replied nervously.

"You and Kya both knew his identity, didn't you?" his brow was knotted, his normally smiling mouth twisted into a from, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He came to me and told me that he wanted to help you. We both knew that if he trotted up to you and told you who he was, he wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell. You needed a teacher so badly, so I helped him. When Kya showed up, I asked her to keep it a secret. Please, don't blame her for lying to you, it's all my fault," he bowed his head in shame.

"Why do you trust him so much," Aang looked genuinely troubled, "Why are you willing to risk so much for him?"

"Well, I've been with him almost twenty-four seven," he shrugged, eyes shifting uncomfortably, "I've gotten to know the guy. He isn't so bad."

"You trusted him before you starting guarding him," he pressed, "Is it because of his slave girl?"

"Slave girl?" Sokka said, surprised.

"Kya told me about her."

"Oh, right. Her," he recovered hastily, "Yeah. It's because of her."

"Do you agree with Kya, that she changed him?" Aang asked.

"Yes, well, I guess I do. I mean, he changed himself," he coughed, pink beginning to tinge his cheeks, "I think she just helped him see that he wanted to."

"Where is she now, this slave girl?" interest and curiosity sparkled in his eyes, "I'd like to meet a girl that could do something like that."

"I don't know, he set her free," Sokka averted his eyes.

"Oh," Aang said, disappointment clear in his voice, "But they really loved each other?"

"Yeah, I think they did-" he couldn't keep the smile his face as he corrected himself, "-do. I know they still do."

"Then," Aang smiled brightly, "He can stay. If you say I can trust him, that's good enough for me. Get everyone back together, we've got more planning to do!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_please don't kill me. _

Sokka and Zuko were the first to return to the tent. Aang nodded curtly to Zuko, "I've decided to continue trusting you. Please don't make me regret this."

The former prince bowed his head, "Thank you. I won't."

Toph and Kya arrived together. The earth bender folded her arms, "Sparky's staying, isn't he?"

"Yes," the Avatar confirmed.

"Good," she turned her blind eyes to Sokka and Zuko, "I like the guy."

The pair didn't have time to respond to the subtle sign of forgiveness, before Katara entered. Her eyes were still dark, arms folded across her chest.

Aang quailed slightly, but raised his hands peaceably, "Katara, I know that you have your reasons to distrust him, but I really think he's on our side-"

"Whatever Aang," she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "When you get stabbed in your naive back, don't come crying to me."

"Alright," the air-bender looked sadly away from her, "What are we going to do with the fire princess?"

"We think that she's trying to call Zuko out," Sokka began, "She probably wants to get rid of the competition for the throne."

"So I'll fight her," Zuko broke in, "I'm the only one who can defeat her."

"She'll kill you!" his lover protested, eyes wide, pleading silently.

He brushed his fingers comfortingly over Sokka's wrist, while shaking his head, warning Sokka to back off, "I need to do this."

"You can't be serious" Katara said scathingly from her side of the tent, "He's going to run off and join her."

"Then why don't you go with him?" Toph was smirking, "You can personally keep an eye on him."

"Good idea!" Aang brightened, "It'll give you a chance to get to know each other."

"No! This is a horrible idea," Sokka interjected, "They'll kill each other before they even reach Azula."

"She wouldn't do that," the Avatar frowned at him, "Anyway, they're both strong benders. They'll have a better chance against her together."

"Fine." Katara said suddenly, "I'll go with him."

"What?" her brother turned, shock and fear written plainly over his face.

"Great!" Aang clapped his hands, "Everything's sorted then. Let's get the troops ready."

Katara didn't waste any time leaving the tent. Sokka dashed after her, catching her arm. She turned, hostility rolling off her in waves, "What do you want?"

He hesitated for a moment, pain flashing in his eyes, before he asked, "Why are you going with him?"

"I'm going to make sure that he doesn't betray us, and that that bitch dies," she answered.

"I know you Tara, there's some other reason," he replied, unable to keep the desperation from his voice.

She pulled her arm out of her brother's grasp, "And I know you. Don't think I haven't noticed how protective you are of him. I'm going to find out why."

"Tara," he began weakly, but faded off, unable to articulate his thoughts.

She shook her head, expression softening slightly. Another pang went through Sokka as he realized how much Katara resembled their mother. In the few memories he had her, he recognized that fierce protective spirit, "I'm just trying to look out for you. You're my brother. I haven't forgotten that."

He reached out tentatively and swept a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She flinched, and he drew back sadly, "Have you ever thought that I might be doing the same? I'm the older sibling after all."

Her breath caught audibly in her throat, "I-"

Sokka shook his head and pressed a folded map into her hands, "You'd better go tell Dad about our plans. Go."

An aching wound stretched between them, begging to be healed. For a moment, it seemed as if Katara would bridge the gap, but then she turned away, "And you had better find the Kyoshi warriors."


End file.
